Kagomes words
by kami-kun
Summary: what happens when Inuyasha over hears Kagome say she loves him?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note~**

**this is my first Inuyasha fanfic be nice :p. normal POV**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

She sat in her room gripping about Inuyasha....again. This was the third fight they had this week, and she was really starting to get fed up with his 'I'm always right.' attitude. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

**Flashback~**

"**Inuyasha, we really need to rest. We've been going for two whole days! I can barley walk." Kagome pleaded with him.**

"**No, we need to keep going. We will stop at the next village we hit." he said quickening his pace. **

"**Who knows how long that could take. I'm not going another step." Kagome stubbornly sat down where she stood and glared at Inuyasha.** **She was determined to win this fight. **

"**C'mon Kagome." Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face her. "We don't have time to stop. This forest is swarming with demons. That's the only reason I haven't stopped to rest. Neither of us would get any rest in here. We would have to be on look out the whole time. It's not worth it."**

**Kagome did not reply. She simply turned her back to him with a 'humph'.**

"**Get up now!" he yelled at her. It hurt her to have him yelling at her.**

"**SIT!" Inuyasha's face met the ground with a sickening thud.** **After the effects of the command wore off Inuyasha stood up and walked in front of Kagome. He glared at her, she glared back. "Sit!" she yelled again, and yet again his face found the ground. He grunted. **

**It wore off again and this time he snatched Kagome up before she could say anything. He threw her over his shoulder and began to walk**. "**This way you don't have to walk and we can get out of this damned forest." Inuyasha smiled triumphantly and he walked on.**

"**Put me down!!!" Kamgome had be pleading with him for the past 15 minutes. "Inuyasha!!! This hurts and it's getting dark.!!" she was pretty sure she was going to have a bruise when he finally did decide to set her down....which wasn't going to be anytime soon. Inuyasha's hurried steps from earlier had dramatically slowed down due to exhaustion. **

**Finally he had had enough and he collapsed to the ground. Kagome flopped on her butt and looked up at him. "See!! I told you we should have rested." she was glaring at him.**

"**At least we are closer to the edge of the forest." he said looking up at her, to tired to scowl.**

"**At least we are closer to the edge of the forest." Kagome mocked. "And exactly which way is the way to the edge of th forest? Huh inuyasha?"**

**He didn't answer. She glowered at him only to find that he had slipped into a deep sleep. **

**End of flashback~**

"How can I stay mad at him Buyo?" she said tiredly to her cat. "I...I love him." she stood up and walked to the bathroom and began to run the water. What she didn't know as that a certain half-demon just happened to be out side her window listening to her one-sided conversation.

'_Does she really mean that?_' he thought as his heart skipped a beat at the words he was now playing over and over again in his head. He slid the window open and climbed into her room. As he listened to the water run he thought about what Kamgome had said only a few minutes ago.

His ears twitched when he heard the door to Kagomes room open slowly. Opening his eyes he saw her with nothing but a white fluffy towel on. Kagome saw him and jumped back. "Gah!!! Inuyasha what are you doing here?!?!?!?!" she clutched the towel tightly around her body. Inuyasha said nothing, but instead just stared at her. "SIT!" she yelled. He fell off the edge of the bed, where he was precariously perched. He slammed into her bedroom floor. She hurried to grab her clothes and ran back to the bathroom to change.

When she came back in the room Inuyasha was still lying on the floor. He looked up at here and smiled. '_Wait...Inuyasha smiled?!? shouldn't he be yelling at me for making him sit._' she was shocked. He slowly stood up and walked toward the bed. He sat on the edge and motioned for Kagome to come sit by him. She hesitantly sat next to him on the bed.

"Kagome..." he looked down at my hands? "Did...did you really mean what you said before?"

"What? What did I say?" she looked at him confused.

"When you said...that," he paused.

"When I said what?" Kagome pushed.

"That you...loved me..." Kagome's face froze.

'_He heard that? Shit!!!!_'.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**thanks for reading I will put up the next chapter ASAP. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note~**

**okay so here the second chapter. Enjoy ^.^ Kagome's POV**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

'_He heard that? Shit!!!!_'. what was I going to tell him.'_would he hold it against me if I said yes?' _"Why do you care?" I curtly asked him. "You still love kikyou!!" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I jumped up and tried to run for the door but was stopped as two hands firmly grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Kagome..." he sighed in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against his body. Tears gathered up in the corner of my eyes and flowed over, falling silently down my face. '_Please don't do this to me Inuyasha. Please don't tell me that you're still in love with her. I don't think I could handle that._' I struggle to move away from him, but in response he pulled me closer and hugged me tighter. "Kagome." he said again.

"What?!" I snapped at him. "You're going to tell me that you still love her!!! Aren't you?!" my sobs racked my body. I slumped over in his arms covering my face with my hands. My weight shifted and a rough finger gently brushed away my tears. His fingers softly stroked my cheek as I continued to sob. This was a side of Inuyasha that I had never seen before. He was being so caring. I figured it was because he knew he was going to break my heart into a million pieces. He was going to tell me that he still had feelings for the dead bitch Kikyou. If he did I would never speak to him again. I couldn't handle it any more.

"That's where you're wrong Kagome." his fingers stopped stroking my face. "I do admit that I did love her..." a scream built up in my throat and tore its way out as a strained gasped. I felt like I was going to die. He did love her. How could he love me, I was nothing more that a device used to find jewel shards. "Kagome?" he pulled my face towards his. "Kagome...that was in the past. I said I 'did' love her. I loved her when she was alive and breathing. I don't love her anymore."

My breath hitched as he said that last line. In one swift movement my body was jerked around and I was facing him. He still hadn't let me know how he felt about me although I was pretty sure I already knew. He rubbed small circles on my back trying to calm me. I fell into his chest letting my tears stain his clothes. One of his hands snaked its way up my back and tangled in my hair. I grabbed fist fulls of his shirt not wanting him to let me go, but also hating him for giving me the wrong impression, making me think that I actually meant something to him.

"I hate you Inuyasha..." I whispered against his chest.

"What?!" he jerked back, looking at me like I had just slapped him. "Why?! I mean I thought.."

I cut him off "because....because I want you to love me but I.... " I choked on my words.

He hugged me as tight as he could without breaking me. It felt good but it didn't feel tight enough. "Kagome, you don't understand....I don't know how to tell you this."

Suddenly it felt like if he let me go I would fall to pieces. I knew he was about to tell me that he didn't actually love me. He was going to say something like 'im sorry but I don't like you that way' or some other horrible line that would crush me.

"Kagome......I..... I'm in love with you to."

____________________________________________________________________________

**okay so the next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow!!! please review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note~**

**Inuyasha POV**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I had only come back to check up on her but instead found out something much more worth while. The girl I had been lusting after for the past year or so, admitted that she loved me. I was so happy as I sat there holding the fragile girl. Her tears soaked through my shirt, it hurt me to see her in so much pain. I moved my hand to the small of her back and began to rub small circles. I wasn't so good at the comforting thing. With my other hand I reached up and entangled my fingers in her wet hair.

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of my shirt as she whispered, "I hate you Inuyasha..."

"What?!" I jerked back, looking at her. I was hurt. "Why?! I mean I thought.." she cut me off.

"because....because I want you to love me but I.... "her words got caught in her throat.

I hugged her as hard as I could. "Kagome, you don't understand....I don't know how to tell you this." I fought myself in my mind, trying find the right words and put them in corresponding order. "Kagome......I..... I'm in love with you to." suddenly I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

She looked up at my with tear filled eyes. I hated knowing that I was the cause of those tears. Her hand reached up to try to harshly wipe away the evidence. Gently grabbing her hands I leaned forward and kissed away her tears. As I pulled away, something deep inside me yearned for her to be mine and only mine. I wasn't going to let anyone have her. I pulled her close to my chest again, only loosening my grip when I heard a soft whimper from her.

"Mm, sorry." I mumbled into her hair. Her arms wound around my neck, her sobs subsiding.

"Inuyasha.." she sighed against my neck. It made me shudder, and she quickly pulled back thinking she had done something wrong.

"No." I grumbled gathering her into a hug once again. "Don't go."

She smiled awkwardly at me as a faint pink tint colored her cheeks. Just as she started to completely relax a yell came from down the stairs. "Kagome? You home?" Kagome jumped out of my arms and headed for her bedroom door.

"Hai!" she said darting down the stairs.

"Dammit.." I muttered to myself as I slowly got up to follow her.

Kagome's mother had requested that she go out to buy some groceries, and she requested I stay here. Like hell that was going to happen. So I followed her out of the house grabbing the oh so familiar hat to hide my ears. I put it on and it flattened my ears to my head, it was one of the most uncomfortable things I had to do. I was just glad she didn't make me wear shoes. That's where I drew the line.

"Ugh!!! kagome, why do I have to wear this stupid thing?"

"Because, people in my time don't know about demons. Besides if all your going to do is complain about the stupid hat then why did you come?!" she said harshly.'_crap what did I do? She usually only fights with me when there's something logical to fight about...unless..._' suddenly I knew why she didn't want me to come with her. It wasn't because she was mad at me.

"You're on your period huh?" her cheeks turned crimson. "That would explain why you've been fighting over things that don't make since, and also why you didn't want me to come with you." I was feeling very proud of myself for figuring it out.

"Inuyasha!!!" she was fuming. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I once again had a fateful meeting with the ground. She sped up in her hurry to get away from me.

"Kagome..." I grunted as I slowly stood up. "Kagome wait!" the wind blew through my exposed hair as I jogged to catch up. Ignoring me she picked up her pace a little bit as we neared the store.

When we entered Kagome unexceptedly grabbed my hand and dragged my to the aisle with the ramen. "Stay here and pick out as many as you want, but stay here." she said shoving a plastic basket into my hands, as she turned away and dashed off in the opposite direction. I scooped up as many packs as I could before Kagome returned with a plastic bag that has something that smelled funny in it.

"What in the bag, Kagome?" her cheeks flushed as she grabbed the basket from my hands and say 'nothing'.

We darted through a few more aisles grabbing other things, like candy for Shippo, and things her mother had required she get. When we had finished scowering the store for all the things we need for our trip back and all the her mother needed, Kagome when to the front of the store and had a lady put everything in plastic bags. She handed me more than half of them when the door slid shut behind us.

"So when we get back are we going to be ready to leave?" the wind tousled her hair sending her amazing smell my way.

"No." was her simply reply.

"What why?" I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Because im tired. We're going to stay here tonight and leave in the morning." she said over her shoulder. It reminded me of the fight we had before she left, except now she wasn't in any danger.

"Alright."

"Alright?" a shocked look plastered on her face. "You not going to argue?"

"No there's no point in arguing." I sighed. " the only reson I argued with you last time was because it wasn't safe to stay there." the shocked look drop from her face, replaced by one of embarrassment.

"Sorry." she mutter chancing a peek at me.

"S'okay." I said brushing it off.

We reached the step that lead up to the shrine, when Kagome suddenly let out a sharp cry of pain. I rushed over to her to see what was wrong. She had sunk to the ground clutching her abdomen in agony.

"Kagome what's wrong?" dropping the bags she had handed me I bent down beside her.

"Ngh." she clutched her stomach even harder and looked at me with tears gathering in her eyes. I thought she was going to throw up. "I'm...I'm alright." she choked out. slowly standing up she began to gather all the bags. Taking this as a sign that she could at least make it up to the house, I to gathered the remaining bags on the ground.

We started up the stairs, as the gasped in pain again. Timidly she held out the bags to me and asked, "will you take these up to the house?" I looked at her confused but obeyed. Grabbing the bags from her hands I ran up the stairs and into the house.

"Where's Kago.." I ran back out the door before her mother could finish the sentence. Coming upon the stairs, I looked down to see Kagome trying to scoot her way up them. Skidded down them till I was face to face with her. Reaching my arms around her, I cradles her to my chest, starting up the steps once again.

____________________________________________________________________________

**thanks for reading and please review. I am working on the next chapter right now. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note~**

**Normal POV**

Inuyash picked Kagome up and carried her swiftly up the step. Every so often a pained gasp would escape her lips. With each one he would clutch her tighter. As he entered the house Kagome's mother eyed Kagome with a worried look.

"Don't worry...mom...I'll be alright." she said winking at her mother. Instantly her mother understood what was wrong and smiled warmly. As Inuyasha ascended the steps to her room he felt her hand grip his shirt.

He looked down at her worried, and she returned it with a smile. "Um....Inuyasha?" she timidly looked at him.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

"Would you go downstairs and grab the bag that you ask what was in it earlier?" he was confused by her words at first but quickly understood witch bag she was talking about. It was the bag that had the strange odor to it. He nodded before heading down the stairs to retrieve it.

When he returned, Kagome quickly snatched the bag from him, and headed towards the bathroom. He stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before flopping on her bed.

'_Mm_' he thought '_she smells so good ,especially right now.' _he blushed trying to drive the reason why she smelt so good to him out of his head. He grabbed one of her pillows and buried his face in it. He took a deep breath dragging as much of her sent in as he possibly could. The door creaked as Kagome opened it, and Inuyasha jumped up throwing the pillow back on the bed. This action earned a giggle from her.

She slowly walked past him and sat on the edge of her bed. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. It was making him uneasy.

"What?!" he snapped turning around to face her. She jumped back in response, her cheeks stained with color. He felt back for getting on her case. It just made him uneasy for her to stare at him so long without saying anything.

"I was...uh..." she paused looking from him to the floor. Her cheek color darkening.

"What?" he said lighting his tone. Her gaze wandered back to his face.

"Um."

"You can tell me anything Kagome." he coaxed.

She stared for a few more minutes before standing up and unexpectedly hugging him. He was frozen in shock for a minute, then he began to lightly stroke her hair. She suddered lightly at his touch, cuddling into his chest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

She pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed again."I was wondering if you would sleep here tonight?" her blushed colored her cheeks a dangerouly dark red ans her gaze one again fell to the floor.

"What? I always sleep here when im in your era." he smirked.

"No.."she sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. " I meant here.." pointing to her bed she didn't meet his awestruck eyes.

"Uh..." he couldn't think of anything to say. '_Should I? I mean she is asking me. But then again would it be to awkward?_ _I'm still not used to her being so relaxed around me._'

____________________________________________________________________________

**will Inuyasha sleep in Kagomes bed with her??? you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note~**

**thank you so much for the reviews 3 keep 'em coming. They are really encouraging and inspire me to update sooner ^.^. Kagomes POV.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Before he had a chance to answer me, I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bed. Budging only a few inches, I began to pout. I couldn't understand why I suddenly wanted him so close. Either way he would still be in my room with me, but now that I knew he loved me I felt like I would fall apart if he were to far away.

"Inuyasha..." I looked him in the eyes. "Please? Just tonight." I lightly tugged on his hand again.

He walked forward and nodded. Beaming, I jerked him down on the bed. When he landed he let out a soft grunt, before pulling his face out of the comforter and looking down at his hand that I had yet to let go of. He adjusted himself and was now sitting cross-legged facing me. Still holding hands, he began to softly stroke the back of my hand with his thumb. His hands felt like an open flame against my skin, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. I loved this. It made me feel so warm inside. I was so caught up in the blissful moment I didn't notice that my cramps were returning, until it was to late.

"Ah!" I cried clutching my lower stomach.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Inuyasha quickly dropped my hand.

"No...it's not that." I said reaching for him again. "I'll be okay...I just need.." I grabbed his hand again and placed it on my bare stomach.

He flinched at the coolness of my naked skin against his hand. His touch seemed to instantly relax my muscles, and I laid back on his chest. He laid down pulling me with him, never moving his hand from my torso.

Laying on our sides, he had me pulled tight against his body. He was formed perfectly to all my curves. The heat he gave off was just enough to keep the slight chill from bothering me. A ever changing heartbeat thumped soothingly in my ears, and I let out a contented sigh.

Not long after we had laid down, Inuyasha had fallen fast asleep, leaving my mind to wander. I suddenly got an idea. I pulled away from him and sat in front of his sleeping form. His white fluffy dog ears where always tempting me, daring me, even.

I leaned forward and blew softly on them. They twitched. Placing one hand on the bed, to keep my balance, I reached forward with the other and grasped one of his ears between my fingers. I massaged it softly, loving the soft furry texture of it. Inuyasha twitched in his sleep, moving his hand lazily through the air, like trying to bat a fly away. I giggled. He stirred silently, but didn't wake up. I massaged his ear a little harder, and in response, he growled quietly. I was so entertained with his actions that I practically had to rip my hand away so I wouldn't wake him up.

Without making any sudden movements, I slowly lowed my self back onto the bed, drifting into a blissful sleep.

"Kagome!!" I heard a howler coming from somewhere in the house. "Kagome!!! get up!!"

I stirred, and tried to sit up only to be pulled right back down. I almost screamed, until I turned my head to find Inuyasha hugging me from behind. He was still half-asleep.

"Morning..." he said groggily.

"Mm." I was to tired to say anything.

"Kagome!!!!!!! Get up!! Now!!!" with that I jumped up, running to my dresser, pulling out a fresh set of clothes. I dashed to the bathroom and changed. When I finished I skidded back into my room, to find Inuyasha still dazed, eyes glazed over with sleep.

"Inuyasha, get up! We need to leave." he didn't move. "Inuyasha! Are you listening to me?"

"Nn...What are you talking about Kagome?" He sat up and stretched.

"We need to go. I wanted to leave an hour ago." I said rushing to put everything in my giant yellow backpack.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your era...." I said looking at him dumbly.

"Oh." he seemed to finally catch on. He stood up and started to help me pack.

Once we finished that we ran down stairs, and said my goodbyes to my family.

"Bye, Kagome. Come home again soon" souta said from the kitchen.

"Bye bye sweetie." my mom chirped kissing me on the head.

"Now, Kagome I want you to.."

"Bye granpa!" I said before he could finish his thought.

On the way to the well, Inuyasha, grabbed the backpack from my hands and slung it over is shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________________

**please review .! im kinda stumped. Let me know if you have any ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note~**

**okay im back...after not righting for a couple hours haha. Normal POV.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the well and looked over the lip down at the dirt filled bottom. "Well," Kagome started looking over at Inuyasha. "Are you ready?"

As if in answer he grabbed her hand and stepped over the edge pulling her with him. The bright light enveloped them both, and shielding their eyes, they traveled back in time to the feudal era of japan.

The light faded giving way to clear blue skies, Inuyasha and Kagome landed gently in the bottom of the well. Still holding her hand, he helped her stand up, scooped her into his arms, and jumped out. He landed on the crisp green grass setting her lightly on her feet. As he did a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Mmm," Kagome sucked in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Are they waiting for us at Kaede's village?"

"Yeah, which means we should probably get going." he grabbed her hand and started in the direction of the village.

When they arrived, everyone there wore a look of complete and utter shock. Miroku and Shippo stood with there mouths open, gaping at them. Sango had her hands clasped over her mouth in shier excitement. But among all these surprised faces one stood out the most. It was Kaede's. For the first time since they had met her, besides Inuyasha, they saw her with a real emotion twisting her features.

"I see ye have finally figured it out." she said staring intently at Inuyasha.

"Figured what out?" a look of confusion crossed Inuyasha's face.

"I figured he was to dumb to ever figure it out. He's usually so dense." Shippo muttered.

"Hey, shut up you little brat!! Will someone please tell me what the hell your talking about." his confusion was slowly tuning into anger.

"Your....your together?!" Sango squeaked excitedly.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked down at their hands that were still in intertwined. A light pink shade tinted Inuyasha's cheeks, and Kagomes were full on strawberry red. He looked over at her hesitantly and smiled. When she realized he was smiling at her she returned it, turning to hug his arm.

____________________________________________________________________________

**okay next chapter is in progress.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note~**

**I'm back and ready to write some more ^.^ thank you all for the reviews =D. Kagome's POV.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

I looked down at our hands, still intertwined. My face caught on fire. '_Was he ready to let them know._' I looked up to find Inuyasha smiling down at me with a pink tint to his cheeks. I beamed back at him, hugging his arm.

Sango couldn't stand it any longer. She sprang to my side pulling me into a tight hug. In doing so she pulled my from Inuyasha's grasp, and in response he let out a growl so low no one caught it but me. I shot him a look and he stopped. When Sango finally released me she gave Inuyasha a once-over, before saying. "You better watch yourself , one false move an you'll regret it" a taunting smirk flicked across her lips.

"Like I would!!!!" He snarled. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!!" he took a menacing step forward.

"Inuyasha calm down." I stepped in front blocking his view. "She's just looking out for me." I placed a hand on his arm to get my point across. A low growl built up in his chest again. "Sit boy." calmly turning around I heard his body slam into the ground. He grumbled profanities into the dirt.

"Looks like nothings changed." Sango giggled picking Kirara up.

When Inuyasha stood up his face was covered in a mask of anger. "Kagome! What the hell was that for!!!"

"Your over reacting." I said as calmly as possible.

" 'the hell are you talking about?!?! I am not!!!" why did he always have to be so difficult.

I turned on my heel and walked out the door. I caught a grimace cross his face as I walked past him. After a few seconds he began to follow me. Ignoring his presence, I walked into the forest. I didn't stop till I saw a large clearing.

"Come on Kagome. Say something." He jogged to my side.

"Apologize." he looked dumbfounded.

"Wha.."

"Apologize." I repeated.

"Im s-" before he could finish the bushes began to rustle.

I stiffened as did he as the noise got closer. His hand instinctively reached for his sword. Just as his hand reached the handed a tornado burst from the bushes and settled right in front of me.

"Kagome, you look amazing today." the figure in front of me said, reaching out to grab my hands. Even though I wasn't sure who it was a warm blush colored my cheeks. "Ah," he sighed. "That blush only pronounces your beauty even more."

"Back of flea bag!!!" Inuyasha growled. My eye shot up recognizing that the person in front of my was none other than Koga. I quickly jerked my hands out of his.

"Why should I mutt-face!" he growled in return.

In response Inuyasha grabbed my arm and pulled me protectively behind his body. Again he was doing something out of the ordinary. He had never been 'this' defensive around Koga. The growl built up in his chest, sounding dangerous.

"Calm down half-breed, I'm not here to fight you." Koga causally stepped forward, only to be met with another fierce growl ripping from Inuyasha's throat. In all honesty it was scaring me. "I'm only here to see my Kagome." Koga continued.

" 'your' Kagome?!" he was seething. He hand flexed toward his sword again. Out of instinct to stop a battle I grabbed the back of his fire rat robe and buried my face in it. He stiffened.

"Inuyasha please.." I whispered against his back. " you don't have to fight him." his form still didn't relax. Koga, sensing his hesitation, used the opportunity to step forward again. The growls assembled in his chest again, a menacing noise. Koga stopped only a few feet from him. I tried again. "Inuyasha. He's not going to do anything." he didn't hear me. His anger had got the best of him. He stepped forward draing his sword at the same time.

Koga knew a battle was going to take place if something wasn't done, so he turned around and headed back into the forest. "I'll be back mutt! I won't let you have Kagome." he shouted over his shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________________

**thanks again for staying with me for so long** **(even though I have a feeling this story is far from over)**. **Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note~**

**Inuyasha's POV.**

____________________________________________________________________________

Koga leapt off into the forest., leaving me and Kagome alone again. Her hands clutching the back of my shirt. Her face pressed against my back. I didn't move, except to return my sword to it's sheath. "I'm sorry." I finished my sentence from a few minutes ago.

"Hmm?" she pulled away still clutching my shirt. "Sorry for what?"

"For overreacting....both times." even though I didn't want to admit I was overreacting the second time. Damn wolf.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and squeezed. "It's okay." she sighed. The heat from her body seeped through my clothes, and I could feel her soft breasts pressed against my back. A wave of heat rippled through me. I wanted her.

I pulled away from her grasp so fast it knocked her to the ground. Instantly I wish I hadn't. I turned around as quickly as I could and pulled her to her feet. "Sorry." I mumbled. My hands reached for hers, but when I grabbed them she winced. She had shallow scrapes along her palms, from her previous fall. I pulled her hands toward my face, only stopping when she stiffened. "Relax I'm not going to bite you." I teased. Swiftly pulling her hands the rest of the distance to my face I gingerly kissed each palm in an act of apologizing for my mistake.

She blushed, turning her head towards the ground. Her innocense made me want her that much more. Pulling her into a tight hug I kissed the top of her head. After a minute she relaxed and wound her arms behind my back and pressed her head on my shoulder. Once again I was aware of her breast being pressed to my body. I bit my lip trying to clear my thoughts. I couldn't let myself get out of control and hurt her in any way.

Still hugging me, she quietly sighed my name. If she wanted me to keep my cool, she was going to have to stop pushing me towards the edge. Feeling as if I was precariously perched on that edge and one little push could make me lose it, I tried to pull away from the hug. Her grip tightened around my back. "No, don't go." she pleaded. '_Uh oh_' I thought. She nuzzled against my neck and made me lose it.

Swiftly pulling her away from my neck I slowly took in her body. It was perfect. I let my eyes linger for a minute before turning my gaze to meet hers. She stared at me in bewilderment. I leaned down and kissed her neck, making her breath hitch. It only encouraged my behavior. I kissed down her neck to her collar bone, nipping at it lightly. A soft groan escaped her lips. I couldn't hold back. My eyes once again gazed at her face, this time falling on her perfect lips. Pressing one of my hands to the small of her back, I tangled the other in her hair, forcing her to look at me, even though she showed no intentions of looking elsewhere. I crushed my lips to hers, feeling her freeze under my mouth.

Pulling back only for the necessity of air, I kissed her again. This time she kissed back. I dropped my hand from her hair I grabbed her shirt in an urgency I had never felt before. As I began to pull it up, exposing her cream colored skin, I couldn't stop myself from touching it. I rested my ands on her hips pulling her tight against me. She shivered at my cold fingers, but never took her lips from mine. I let my hands trail up her sides, getting ever closer the her chest, until she seized my hands in hers, and breaking the kiss to look at me.

She was panting and her lips were swollen, as were mine. A dark blush crept up to her face before she even voiced her thoughts. She dropped her gaze to my chest and spoke in a whisper. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." I said a little impatiently, I wanted to kiss her again. She wasn't answering and I was getting more impatient with each passing moment.

"N-never mind." she stammered, her eyes still fixed on my chest. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards mine, capturing her lips with my own. She slowly released my other hand, still on her side, to tangle her own in my hair. She crushed her whole body against mine.

Her lips parting to let a soft moan drift between them. Before she could close them her tongue slipped out and traced my lips. Leaving behind a tingling feeling when she drew back. We both drew back for air, leaning in to kiss each other only to be stopped by a voice.

"Inuyasha! Kagome?" it was Sango who was looking for us. "Inuyasha?! Kagome!?!" her calls were getting more worried. Kagomes eyes darted in the direction of the voice then back to me. She reached up and kissed me before pulling away and shouting back.

"We're over hear Sango!!" she cupped her hands around her lips to help the sound carry, I had to flatten my dog ears against my head. Kagome pulled away, grabbed my hand and tugged my back towards the village. '_Dammit Sango!! I'll make you pay for this!_' I thought as she pulled my deeper into the forest.

Soon enough we found Sango, who worriedly threw her arms around Kagome, once again pulling her from my grasp. I growled but luckily Kagome didn't seem to hear it.

On the way back to camp both girls chatted excitedly about what was going on in there lives. I was to busy being irritated to give a damn, until my name was mentioned. My ears perked up, now listening intently to what they were saying, but I quickly lost interest.

When we reached the village I didn't even bother going inside the hut. Instead I jumped into the nearest tree and let my wander. Being clouded with thoughts of what would have happened if Sango hadn't shown up. I began to fantasize, falling into a light doze.

­____________________________________________________________________________

**okay that's were im stopping for now. I will upload at the next chance I get. (Probably later tonight . lol) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note~**

**Kagomes POV. **

____________________________________________________________________________

When we arrived back at the village, Inuyasha didn't bother to come inside the hut. He was sulking about what happened. I kinda felt where he was coming from, but on the other hand I was thankful Sango had showed up. I was chatting with Sango about what had happened in my era, between me and Inuyasha. As I finished tell her the story, I suddenly felt alone, Inuyasha still hadn't come inside. It had been over an hour. A silence fell over us, as my mind wandered what Inuyasha was thinking.

I stood up, headed to the door, when Sango called after me.

"Where are you going?" she was sitting on a old futon, with Miroku close at hand.

"I'm gonna go find Inuyasha, don't wait up for me kay?" I turned around giving her a smile.

"Kay, see you later." with that I walked out the door in search of the half-demon.

Once outside I head a scream, followed by a slap. "Miroku!!! You pervert!!!" he was at it again, touching Sango's butt with his 'cursed hand'. "I'm sorry Sango, I told you, my hand is cursed." I imagined him to be rubbing the side of his face with a triumphant smile. I smiled, glad that Inuyasha was far from being a pervert like Miroku.

After a while of searching to no prevail, I grew tired. I found a tree close enough to the village and rested against it. Sinking to the ground and hugging my knees. "Where are you Inuyasha?" I mumbled to myself. I was starting to get worried. '_He usually never goes off like this for this long. Unless... NO! He wouldn't do that would he!! The only times he ever goes off like this without saying anything and being gone so long is when.......DAMN that whore!!_' my thoughts were racing, making me more on edge. When I found him he was going to get a thousand 'sits'.

I sprung up so fast I made myself dizzy. I leaned against the tree to regain my balance. "Inuyahsa!!!" I screamed. As I opened my eyes he appeared out of the forest with a dazed look on his face.

"Hmm?" he causally walked toward me.

"Don't act like nothing happened!!!!!!" I wasn't going to forgive him for this.

"What ar-"

"SITBOYSITBOYSITBOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!" I was panting, and by the time I was done, Inuyasha was almost literally six feet under. I 'sat' him so many times there was a hole where he was laying. When the effects wore off of him he jumped out of the whole and glared at me.

"What the hell!!!" his face was red from being smashed into the ground, it also probably had to do with the fact that he was about as mad as I was. "Why the hell did you do that? I haven't even doing anything!!"

"YEAH?! You expect me to believe that, when I KNOW you where out with Kikyou!!!" I was on the verge of tears.

"I wasn't out with her!!! I already told you that I don't love her!!" he was growling now.

"Yeah, well you don't always tell the truth!!!" tears had gathered in my eyes and threatened to spill over. I turned away from him in a mock angry gesture. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"I wasn't with her!! Dammit Kagome!!" I heard him take a few steps forward.

My throat burned with the building tears. They were to heavy to hold in. Spilling down my cheeks, they felt like burning acid. "D-don't....lie to me..." my words were starting to get lost in the sobs that erupted from my aching throat.

Instantly his voice softened. "Im not lying to you Kagome..." he gently paced his hand on my shoulder. I jerked away, spinning around to face him.

"H....how can....can you...lie to me...like that." I was choking on my words again. I sank to the ground , letting the tears fall freely. Followed loudly by those obnoxious sobs I couldn't control.

"Kagome, please listen to me! I was not with her. That is the last place I would go right now. Hell I don't even know where she's at... not that I give a shit." he said the last part under his breath.

A small giggle slipped through my lips. After hearing it his ears perked up, looking at me intently. He slowly held out his hand for me to take. I hesitated not wanting to forgive him quiet yet. When I didn't take it, he crouched in front of me pulling my face to look at his. His eyes were smoldering , and before I even had time to think his lips crush mine.

When we pulled apart I giggled. "Guess your still not over the mood from earlier."

"Nope." his voice was husky as he leaned forward to kiss me again. Our lips met and suddenly he was positioned over me. His hands tracing patterns on my now exposed stomach. His breathing was ragged as he pulled back for air. "I need you." he sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________

**O.o what will happen? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note~**

**thank you guys so much for your reviews!!!! they make me happy =D.**

**~WARNING SLIGHT LEMON! (Just to let you know.) Normal POV**

____________________________________________________________________________

He was leaning over her, breathing heavily. "I need you." he sighed. She instantly picked up on the mood and how intense it was. Grabbing Inuyasha's hair she pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. Their bodies melting together. Releasing his hair her hands searched his top, pulling at the ties till she could easily slip it off. Now wearing only a white shirt and his pants, Inuyasha roughly grabbed her shirt pulling in over her head, leaving her with only a bra.

His hands once again at her sides began to fiddle with the zipper on her skirt. The zipper now undone and Inuyasha shirtless, they drew together for yet another passionate kiss. They were slowly undressing each other. Getting easily distracted in kisses and glances.

Inuyasha rolled on his back, pulling Kagome on top of him. He finished pulling off her skirt and went to work on her bra. He messed with it, pulling it this way and that. "Dammit Kagome! How do you get this thing off?" she sat up resting on his lower stomach as a deep blush filled her cheeks. Her hands wound behind her back grabbing his and pulling them together then apart. The clasp on her bra came undone and it fell limp in his fingers. He slowly pulled his hands to the front taking the bra with him. Suddenly Kagome had an intense urge to cross her arms in front of her chest and hide her nakedness, and if as sensing it, Inuyasha reached up and pulled her back into his chest.

Having removed the rest of both their clothes, they lay panting on the ground. His arms entangled around her back her head resting against his chest, they both let out contented sighs. He had taken her virginity and given his to her, he was sure that nothing could ever tear them apart, they were as close to each other as they could get. The sun had now started to set, casting a pinkish glow across the blissful couple.

The moment was ruined when Kagome sneezed. She curled up into Inuyasha's chest as a chill settled around them. He stood up and got dressed, leaving off his red top. He bent down and swaddled Kagome in it, pulling tightly against his chest, trying to keep her as warm as possible.

As exhaustion took over her eyes fluttered shut and a small smile played across her lips. "Inuyasha.."

"Un?" he looked down at her.

"I love you." she said turning her face into his body.

"Mm." he smiled. " love you too."

When they reached the village the sun had completely set, making it hard to see where the hut was. When they reached it, Inuyasha sis not go inside, instead he jumped into a near by tree, holding Kagome close. Landing in the branches he settled in for the night. He watched her sleep until, his own eye drifted closed, leaving him to the best nights sleep of his life.

____________________________________________________________________________

**im starting the next chapter and will have it up by tomorrow at the latest. Really sorry for the short chapters, still working on that. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note~**

**im am so so sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!! I thought I would have gotten it up a lot sooner. :(. Ill make this chapter longer to make up for it. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. Please enjoy.** **Kagome's POV**

____________________________________________________________________________

My mind came into consciousness, and I felt extremely warm. I curled deeper into the warmth, drawing in a deep breath. It smelt good....even familiar. '_that's weird._' I thought I knew I wasn't in my sleeping bag. I placed my hand in front of my face, feeling my surroundings. I froze when I heard a noise. My body stiffening, adrenaline spiked. I tried to force my eyes open, but I was to scared. My only thought was '_Inuyasha, where are you?_'

What ever I was laying on moved, adjusting me along with it. My eyes shot open and my voice catching in my throat. I was silently screaming in my head, until I looked up. I saw Inuyasha's face, staring at me, covered in confusion.

"You okay, Kagome?" he was worried.

A small giggle escaped my lips. "Yeah.." I smiled up and him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I thought I was in danger, and had been kidnaped or something."

His eyes widened slightly at my explanation. "Why did you think that?"

" I don't remember when or where I fell asleep."

"Oh," his face fell in disappointment. "So...?"

"No, I remember that, I just don't remember falling asleep is all."

"Oh." he said again, pulling me closer to his chest. I could feel his lips press into my hair, sending a chill up my spine. I don't think I will ever get used to his touches. As if reading my mind, he reached for my face and drew me in for a kiss. My eyes widened in alarm at first but then slowly closed. In wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. '_I don't know if I'll ever get used to him treating me like this. It's so nice._' I sighed breaking the kiss. My lips yearned to touch his again. I pulled my arms from around his neck, stopping halfway. The sleeves of Inuyasha's red kimono slid down my arm. It caught me by surprise. I lifted both arms above my head, letting the sleeves fall all the way back.

"Uh....Kagome...." I looked to Inuyasha, to see his face turned and covered in a blush. I stared at him, confused by his actions and words. ".....look down." his voice was quiet.

My eyes fell from his face to my body. When I lifted up my arms, the red kimono had come undone. Still naked from the previous night, and only wrapped in his shirt, I was now, basically, naked again.

My cheeks burned. After the shock passed, panic set in. I quickly wrapped my arms around my chest, covering my body. I looked down at my thighs, embarrassed. Inuyasha laughed at the weird expression that must have been on my face, making his head tilt back slightly. I looked up and glared at him as best I could. He laughed again.

"It's not funny." I grumbled, my cheeks growing darker. He ignored my suddenly off mood and hugged me close again. Almost instantly my mood vanished and I couldn't thing of anything but him. "Inuyasha," I mumbled not moving. "Where are my clothes at?"

He pulled them from behind his back. "Right here, why?"

"Just wondering. I was thinking about going to the river and taking a bath." I said as he handed my all my things. "Actually that's what I'm going to do. Could you help me down."

He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and jumped down from the tree that had been our bed for the night. After he set me gently on my feet, he jumped back into the tree. "See ya." he said in a disgruntled tone.

Without answering I walked swiftly through the village. I was hurrying because the sun was staring to rise and I didn't want to be caught in Inuyasha's kimono shirt with nothing else on and then have to explain myself. Rushing towards the river, I went to a secluded spot and stripped off the shirt, dropping it at my feet. I knew the water was going to be chilly, so without giving it much thought I jumped in head first. Breaking the surface with a gasp. My teeth were chattering slightly, but I soon enough got used to it. I dunked my head and scrubbed at my hair, dislodging any dirt, leaves, and anything else that might have got stuck in it the night before. After I felt my hair was clean I began to rub the dirt off my arms and legs.

After a while of getting clean and relaxing, I heard something. I quickly wrapped my arms around my torso trying to hide. Sango emerged from the bushes with a smile on her face. I relaxed my pose and smiled back. "You do something to Inuyasha?" she asked.

I froze. '_W-what? Did she find out? How!!! shit!_' my mouth was malfunctioning. "I....I uh..nothing..i....he....nothing I did nothing." I fumbled with my words.

"Alright calm down." she giggled. " I was only asking cause he was in a weird mood when I talked to him a few minutes ago."

"Oh....what did you talk about?" I was trying to keep the worried tone out of my voice.

"I just asked where you were, and he told me at the river." she replied while undressing. When she finished she jumped into the water. She came up shivering a little but still had a smile on her face. "Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yeah?" I was feeling a lot better now that I knew she didn't know what happened.

"Where were you last night, and why so you have Inuyasha's shirt?" my mouth dropped in shock.

My words felt like lead in my throat. "My...I was...it......um..." I felt like I was choking. "He was.....well...." nothing was making since, my mind was a jumbled mess. My body shuddered at the memories. I subconsciously sighed. Happy only for a brief moment before being rudely jerked back to reality and the situation at hand.

"What?" Sango's face held a look of utter befuddlement.

"Uh...nothing." I said looking away.

"You can't tell me it was nothing, your face is as red as a strawberry, and you never sound like that. What happened?" her confusion turned into mild curiosity and she smirked at me.

"We......uh..."'_how am I supposed to tell her that I did it with him?_' my mind fogged up leaving me with an obvious-as-to-what-happened blank stare on my face.

"what?" she cried. "Are you serious?" her face lit up.

"Am I serious about what?" I was still lost in thought on how to tell her.

"You and....him.....well you know!!" I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to put it into words.

"Y-yeah...." I said looking down again as a new flushed again.

"Oh Kagome!" she hugged me tight, but then quickly pulled away holding my shoulders and staring at me sternly. "He didn't hurt you did he?!" she had a sharp ping to her voice.

"N-no! Sango can we please talk about something else?" my face felt like it was going to catch on fire.

"Sure.....I still can't believe it though." she started again.

"Sango!"

"Oops sorry. I'll talk to you about it once you've had time to let it sink in. But we should probably be heading back to the village now. They are probably getting worried. Especially Inu-"

"Sango!!!" she only laughed at my outburst. We both rose out of the water, dried off and got dressed.

When we arrived at the village I was still as red as before. We approached Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara, who were all lost in something till I shouted.

"Sango please!!!" I lightly shoved her, wanting to punch her. All eyes flashed to me in wonder. I looked at them, then away. I was so embarrassed.

She laughed again, still hassling me. "Oh come on Kagome." she said playfully.

"No!" I yelled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled again, stomping off into the hut.

When I entered I immediately heard Miroku ask the same question to Sango. I ground my teeth together '_she better not tell him if she wants to live to see tomorrow_.' I thought to myself.

"I was just having a little fun with Kagome is all." was her reply. '_Yeah_ _right_' I thought again.

____________________________________________________________________________

**my next chapter is in progress please let me know what you think. And thatnks so much for reading XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note~**

**I skipped ahead in the story a little bit, but there is a preface type thing to let you know what's been happening (****let me know if you thinks its to much of a time gap****) .Kagomes's POV**

____________________________________________________________________________

It has been three weeks since that night Inuyasha and I were together. Sango still pesters me about it, but not as much, and although everyone knows me and Inuyasha are together, Miroku is dying to know what the joke is. Thank god she hasn't told him yet. Shippo is completely oblivious to it all, and lately Inuyasha's been acting a bit different. When I ask him about he says he doesn't know why, but something feels different to him, although he swears he doesn't mean he feels any different about me. Which is a good thing. I've been feeling a little off to, but I think its cause I ate some bad fish.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called from the river side. "If you don't get over here and eat your fish now, there will be none left for you!"

I giggled as he stamped his way to the fire. It reminded me of a little kid. "Humph! Not like I couldn't get my own." he mumbled under his breath. He plopped down next to me and grabbed a fish. Biting into it like he hadn't ate in a while.

"Inuyasha slow down you'll choke." I laughed.

"Nmmn!" I couldn't understand what he siad.

"What?" I shot him a look.

"I said no."

"Why are you so difficult." I said quietly, leaning against his side. He froze and looked down at me. Since that day three weeks ago we hadn't had much physical contact.

"I-I'm not" he stammered. I giggled again. '_Even though we didn't have much physical contact before I miss it. I feel like he's avoiding me._' I though as he began to eat his fish more slowly.

"Yeah right," I sighed. I wrapped my arm around his waist, causing him to jump. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?"

"N-nothing....I...." he couldn't keep his voice steady so he just quit talking, and went back to eating his fish.

"Alright, fine." with that I stood up and walked on the grass to the rivers edge. I squatted down hugging my knees to my chest.

After a few minutes Sango came and sat by me. "You feeling alright?" she asked pacing a hand lightly on my back.

"Yeah...I guess." I sighed.

"Well what's wrong?"

I fidgeted. "It's just that...well, Inuyasha-"

She cut me off. "Oh, that's what I thought it was." she was smiling encouragingly at me.

"I just feel like he's been avoiding me." I sighed again.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Do you have any idea why he would be avoiding you?"

"The only thing I can think of is......well you know." I flopped back and took off my shoes, slipping my feet in the cool water.

"Oh," she understood exactly what I meant. "We-"

"Kagome....can I talk to you?" I looked up to see Inuyasha right behind me.

"Ah! How long have you been there?!" I was freaking out.

"Long enough...please?" '_Whoa! Did Inuyasha just say please?_'.

"Uh...yeah, I guess....I'll talk to you later Sango." I slowly stood up, only to be grabbed by the arm and led away from camp.

"Look, I'm sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you." he said as we walked. "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" I asked looking away from his face. I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes.

"I....well. I just." he was at a lost for words.

"W-what?" I was trying to keep my voice steady.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he stopped and grabbed my face, slowly turning it towards his.

"Fi-ine." the tears pooled up in my eyes.

"Oh no. please don't cry." without thinking he pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't stand to see you cry, 'specially when I know it's my fault."

My eyes let go of the built up moister, making it slide down my cheeks. The tears rolled of my face and soaked through his shirt. He pulled me away from his body and stared at me. "Ah! Dammit!" his sudden outburst made me jump.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying-"

"No that's not why I yelled." he said cutting me off and wiping at my tears.

"Then why?" I asked.

"Because, well ever since that night...." he trailed off.

"Ever since that night what?" I pressed.

"I can't get you out of my head....and I thought you were mad at me, for what happened that night and the next morning. So I've been giving you space." his eyes dropped to the ground.

"I don't want space. I want to be with you." new tears leaked from my eyes.

"What!"

"I want to-"

"No! Why are you crying again?!" he harshly brushed away my tears. "Stop, you don't need to cry."

"I know, but I can't help it. And I'm not sad...I don't know why I'm crying." embarrassingly the tears kept falling.

"Let's get back." his voice was soft as he bent down in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"Get on my back." he said looking at me like I was dumb, and as if to prove his point I dumbly climbed on his back. He stiffened when I clung to him, unthinkingly pressing my chest into his back. He groaned as he took off back towards the river.

When he arrived I was sore. My breasts already hurt a little before but now they felt bruised. He let me off, and as soon as my feet hit the ground I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"What's wrong?" he ask worriedly.

"My chest hurts." I moaned.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but it really does." without another word he pulled me up into his arm and carried me bridal style to the fire. Everyone looked at him when he sat down keeping me in his arms. Over the last three weeks they had gotten used to the no contact relationship. And now Inuyasha was cradling me.

I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me. So I stayed put for the night.

____________________________________________________________________________

**thanks for reading please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note~**

**I really don't know how to thank you. I love getting comments and I love to write and well YAY!!!! Inuyasha's POV.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

When I woke up Kagome was snuggled into my chest sound asleep, looking more peaceful than I had ever seen her. She only stirred when Miroku started a fire and started cooking the fish.

Her eyes opened looking dazed and confused. She looked up at me, a shocked expression set in place for a few seconds. I smiled warmly at her, and she returned it hugging me. I leaned forward ready to kiss her, when she bolted up and away so fast I was stunned. She had ran a few feet away from camp and was crumpled on her knees breathing hard.

"Kagome?"

"Mm.." she looked a little pale.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, I feel horrible." she moaned clutching her stomach. As she did this she threw up. "Ng." she closed her eyes against the sight. I leaned down to help her up. "No.." she sighed. "I'll be okay in a minute."

"Okay, but im not leaving." I stood behind her waiting for her to stop hurling.

When she finally did she stood up. "Okay I'm good now." her voice was weak.

"You look sick, I think you should rest." I grabbed her waist and supported most of her weight. We walked back to fire, only to have her tears from my grasp and run back. She hurled again. "Kagome?!"

"It's the smell of the fish.." she coughed. "It's making me sick."

Without a word I scooped her up and took her to the rivers edge, not for from camp but not close enough to smell anything. She took a deep breath and sighed a 'thank you', before leaning against my side.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"I think I should go home for a couple of days....just until im feeling better." her eyes were pleading with me.

"Fine, but im going with you." I crossed my arms in front of my chest expecting her to argue with me.

"Okay, I was actually hoping you would come." she lightly laid a hand on my arms.

"Wha?" '_Usually she would tell me to stay here because I would just be getting in her way or annoying her!_' my mind was trying to figure out why she was so willing, when she answered my unsaid questions.

"I don't really want to be alone, and last time I was home mom told me she would be going to visit some one for a while....so I don't think she's home." a little bit of sadness seeped into her voice as she spoke. I was about to ask about her brother and grandpa. "And Souta and Grandpa won't be any help to me, not that they'd be around much, Souta has school and Grandpa's running back and forth between my mom and him to make sure they are okay." she sighed.

I uncrossed my arms and hugged her. "When do you want to leave?"

"Later today." she said flatly holding her stomach again, looking like she was going to throw up again.

Later in the day I helped her pack her stuff and waited for her to say her good-byes and inform everyone what was happening. When she finished she trotted to my side and swiftly climbed on my back, yelling good-byes to everyone again. Before she had a chance to finish I took off towards the bone eaters well. Running and jumping through tree while she clung to my back. She has her giant yellow backpack, now depleted of supplies, on her back.

"Inuyasha? Can we stop for a minute?" she ask tiredly.

"The more stops we make the longer it takes." I said not slowing down. "Besides you're already tired."

"Yeah but im really sore." she whined.

"You can't handle it for another hour?" I was getting kinda annoyed.

"No I can't, plus I have to go to the bathroom, and unless you want-"

"Alright we can stop!!!" I quickly jumped to the ground and set Kagome on her feet. She quickly skidded into the bushes. I sat down leaning against a tree, waiting for her to get done. I wasn't going to rest for very long. Five minutes at the most. My mind was caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts, and I didn't notice her return until she cleared her throat. "Ready." I asked harshly.

"No we just barley stopped." she said.

"Yeah, but how can you be sore when you not even the one running?"

She looked down embarrassed her hands covering her breasts. "My chest hurts again." she mumbled not looking at me.

"Oh," I looked away embarrassed to, though I don't know why.

She sat down never moving her hands. Her eyes looked around for a minute but seemed to be avoiding me. I was getting irritated with her for not looking at me. "Are you ready now?!" I asked harshly jumping to my feet.

She jumped back a little still not looking at me. I smelled the air fill with salt. "Why are you crying?!" my voice was still harsh. Her eyes flashed to me then away. And to confirm the smell in the air I saw tears streak down her face. She clutched her chest trying to hide her silent sobs. '_Shit! I hate making her cry, but I can't help it!_' "Come on get up." I said softening my voice. As I reached for her arm she flinched away. "Kagome?" I was getting worried now.

"Uh........snnn.." she was still trying to keep quiet. I reached for her again, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. Tears still stained her cheeks. _' why is she crying so much, it seems everything I do makes her cry._' I pulled her into my arms and started for the well again, not listening to her protests.

When we finally did reach the well she had fallen asleep. I still held her in my arms. I looked down at her for a second before jumping over the edge of the well and being engulfed in a bright light that would take us to here era..

When the light faded we were at the bottom of the well again. I jumped up with her sleeping from and walked towards her house. When I entered I was greeted by her very curious brother.

"What happened to sis?" he asked wondering why I was holding her.

"She's a little sick right now, so I had to carry her." I said dismissing him and walking up the stairs. He didn't take the hint, he followed me and watched as I set her on the bed. When I did her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me. Before I knew it she dragged me into a passionate kiss, but little did she know that her brother was standing in the door watching.

____________________________________________________________________________

**dun dun dun!!! please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note~ **

**Inuyasha's POV**

**_**___________________________________________________________________________

She dragged me into a passionate kiss that I couldn't help but get lost in it, even with her brother watching. I felt myself leaning over her, ready to lay beside her when I pulled up, jerking from her grip. It shocked her. Eyes scanned my face for any sign of anger, and when she found none she slowly sat up. She reached for me again, when Souta spoke up.

"Uh, good to see you're still alive sis...but I'll just be going back downstairs." with that he turned and left, leaving me and Kagome alone.

"Ah... was he there the whole time?" she asked looking nervous.

"Yeah." I sighed

she got lost deep in thought. Probably thinking about what she could do about her brother knowing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a yell from down stairs. "Hey Kagome!"

"Yeah?" she asked making her voice sound as casual as possible.

"I'm going over to a friends house for the night because Grandpa's not here. Are you still going to be here tomorrow?" Souta called out.

"Yeah as far as I know why?"

"Cause I wanna see you again before you leave. I'll see you around 5:00 PM tomorrow then. And mom told me to tell you if you came home while she's gone don't worry about school."

"Kay thanks, and bye." in reply she heard the door shut quietly. "Hmm...what am I going to do?" she mused. Just as she finished her stomach growled. Her eyes darted to my face and a blush of embarrassment washed over her face. "Guess im hungry."

She stood up and made her way downstairs slowly. I followed close behind with my arms crossed. I was happy that we got the house to our selves, but with Kagome being sick, all we'd probably do is watch the picture box and then go to sleep.

Suddenly a thought hit me. "Uh...Kagome"

"Un?" she was scurrying about the kitchen.

"If the fish were making you sick this morning why are you trying to eat again, know the chances of throwing up again."

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it. I feel a lot better now, but nothing in this kitchen sounds good. I'm going to go to the store kay?" she hurried to the door and slipped on her shoes.

"I'll come with you." I grumbled. '_I'll never figure girls out. And she been so moody lately. Gosh! Usually she will eat almost anything. Now's not the time to get picky!!_' my mind was wandering in circles as we walked down the sunset light street to the store.

We walked inside and she started picking up weird combinations of food. Like pears and chicken. She was about to pick up a box a shrimp ramen, when she froze. Her mouth fell open and her hand dropped to her stomach. "Kagome are you okay? Are you going to throw up again?" she shook her head slowly from side to side never shutting her mouth or moving her hand. I was totally confused.

"Wait here..." she shoved the weird food into my hand and took off to the other side of the store. I waited for a few minutes wondering what she was doing. When she came back she had a small rectangular box in her hand.

"What's that?" I said pointing towards her hand.

"Uh...n-nothing." she grabbed the things from my hand and ran to the register. I slowly followed after, wondering why she wouldn't tell me what she had, or what was wrong with her. When I reached the register everything was in bags and the guy standing behind it gave me a funny look.

As we walked out of the store I noticed Kagome was blushing, and without thinking I grabbed her hand. She slowed for a second examining my hand. Then continued with out a word. She brought her free hand nervously to her mouth and chewed at her index finger.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"I asked.

"I'm not completely sure yet." sighing she quickened her pace, getting ahead of me just a little.

I quickened my steps to match hers. " what's your hurry to get home? I know it's getting dark but still.." I trailed off.

"Because I want to know if I'm right." she snapped.

"Right about what?" there was an edge to my voice.

She glared at me. "...nothing all right?!" she let go of my hand quickening her steps again.

The rest of the walk home was quiet. She was in a hurry to do something, and even though she wouldn't tell me now I'd get it out of her eventually.

When we entered the house she raced to the kitchen, threw down the bags, and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I knocked. "Kagome are you sure you're alright? You're not throwing up again are you?" she didn't answer. It was really quiet on the other side of the door. "Kagome, answer me if you are okay or I'll break this door down!" I was getting ready to kick it when I heard her say something. "What?" I asked.

"I said, don't do that not only will you pay for it but I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a minute. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Hmph. I'm not leaving till you come out." I slumped against the wall by the bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________________

**what's the out come of this little sene?!?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note~**

**Kagome's POV.**

____________________________________________________________________________

I sat on the counter in the bathroom, shaking the little stick, anxious and nervous to see what it said. Even though I knew shaking it wasn't going to make the little symbol appear any faster, I couldn't help it. I wanted to know and I wish I could postpone it. As my mind was racing a little pink plus appeared. My heart stopped. I tried to reach for the box but I couldn't move.

"Inu...inuyahsa." I choked out in a whisper. He must have heard my breathing go shallow because he began to knock harshly on the door.

"Kagome?! Kagome what's wrong?!" his knocking became more rapid. "Open the door!"

"H-hold on...." my voice was still weak. I finally regained my composer and picked up the little box that used to hold the pregnancy test. I read the back slowly and let it drop from my hand when I found what I was looking for. A gasp escaped my lips.

"Kagome!" I slowly stood up and unlocked the door. I wasn't sure if I should let him know or not.'_should I be happy about this? I'm so shocked it hasn't even set in yet! What would he think if he found out? Would he be mad? Am I supposed to let him know or just find out?_' my thoughts were in chaos. I didn't even realize Inuyasha had opened the door. He shook my shoulder to bring me back to reality. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Uh...i...well....I'll let you know when I figure it out." I said looking at the floor.

"As long as you are alright. Are you sure your not hurt?"

"Yeah...I mean no im fine I'm not hurt." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He quickly returned the hug, burying his face in my hair. It felt like all my emotions left me for a few seconds. I was stressing way to much. '_This is as much his kid as it is mine._' thought angrily. '_Wait why am I mad? He doesn't know...._' "I'm pregnant..." I mumbled into his chest. I cringed at what he would do.

"What?" he said pulling me away from his body. "I couldn't understand you."

"....never mind." I said giving him a faux smile.

"Okay." he tucked me back into his arms and headed downstairs. When we reached the kitchen he let go of me. I grabbed a couple pears and went to sit on the couch. He followed after me like a little worried puppy. Although I thought it was cute I didn't bring it to his attention. It would have just made him mad. I started to eat he pears and without even realizing it, I held my stomach.

Inuyasha looked at me with a funny expression. "What?" I asked fidgeting a little.

He sat on the couch pulling his feet up, his hands between his legs braced on the couch for balance. This position made him look all the more like a puppy. I stifled a giggle. "Why are you holding your stomach? Do you think your gonna throw up?"

"Huh? Oh." I pulled my hand away. "No I feel fine."

He cocked his head to the side, and a eruption of laughter shook my body. He jumped a little at the unexpected sound, it only made me laugh harder. "What's so funny?!" he growled.

"You......you look like a do...dog!!" my words were cut short but giggles. He smiled at me, which caught me off guard for a second. The laughs dying down. Then he pounced on me, and began to lick my face.

He pulled back slightly and grinned. "I am a dog demon." he said teasingly. I began to laugh again, reaching up to grab his furry dog ears. I pressed them between my thumb and index finger, rubbing them gently. He leaned into the touch making me laugh more. He was acting exactly like a dog, but I don't think he was doing it on purpose.

Before I knew it I was on my back and he was laying on top of me, with his head resting on my chest. His hands were tracing aimless patterns on my exposed thigh. I let out a sigh of contentment. My hands were stroking his long silver hair where it lay on his back. Soon it sounded almost like he was purring. I peeked at his face to see that he was sound asleep.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, making it twitch. Soon after I fell asleep to.

____________________________________________________________________________

**so there you have it you now know things :). I like review and the next chapter is half way done.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note~**

**Inuyasha's POV.**

____________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with my nose buried in Kagome's smell, and it was so warm. I nuzzled deeper into it, and my ears were met by an 'ow'. I shot up into the sitting position, and looked down. Kagome was laying under me, with her eyes half open "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know you tell me. You're the one that said ow."

"Oh, that's because you were laying on my chest and it's still sore." she said nonchalantly.

"Do you know why it's so sore all the time?" I asked truly curious.

"Yeah I do..." she paused drawing in a deep breath. "But I don't know if you'll like the answer."

"Just tell me."

She grabbed me, pulling me back into her chest. It was so comfortable but I didn't want to hurt her. "I'll tell you when it's time." she sighed closing her eyes again. "I'm still tired. Go back to sleep."

I lay awake comfortable physically, but mentally I wasn't doing so well. I couldn't help feeling like it was something I needed to know as soon as possible, but I didn't want to wake her up and have her get mad at me. So I closed my eyes, and let my thoughts drift.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep till I was roused by something messing with my ears. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Kagome immensely entertained. She would stoke them and giggle when I twitched . She blew air in one and I twitched it automatically. A giggle slipped from her lips. It was the most amazing sound. "Mm" I moaned. She quickly stopped holding her breath like she was afraid I was going to wake up and get mad. I reached up and grabbed her hands placing them back over my ears as I looked up at her. A brilliant smile lit up her face. I smiled back. I closed my eyes halfheartedly and felt her go back to playing with my ears.

"Mm kagome?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" she asked confused.

"The thing....you told me earlier you'd tell me when it was time. I think it's time. I have a feeling I need to know." I sighed.

She froze. "I....uh.....okay...." she drew in a deep breath to steady herself. I could hear her heart rate increase, she was nervous. "I'll tell you.....but you have to promise me something."

"Anything." was my automatic answer.

"You have to promise you wont get mad....." her face held a look of excitement and dread all at one.

"Okay, so tell me."

"Im.....uh...."

"Spit it out already, I promised I wouldn't get mad."

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

"What?!" my mouth dropped open.

"You....you said you wouldn't get mad." she said looking away as the tears started to brim in her eyes.

"No..."

"See!!! I knew I shouldn't have told you!!!" she cut me off and tried to free her self from beneath me. I grabbed her arms and pinned them.

"I mean no as in I wasn't mad. Not no as in how could you let this happen." I said as calmly as possible. I slowly released her hands to see what she would do. She didn't react. I leaned down to kiss her, but stopped only inches from her lips to see if she was alright with it. She closed her eyes granting me the permission I needed. I leaned in the rest of and our lips met. She tangled her fingers in my hair crushing her lips to mine as hard as she could. She pulled away panting and blushing.

"Sorry, I over reacted." she huffed.

"Mm, don't worry about it." I said kissing her again. I suddenly wanted her like I had that night three weeks ago. I reached for her shirt tugging it up slightly. She slowly shook her head. My hand dropped in disappointment and a frown pulled at the corners of my mouth. She moved slightly to get up. I sat up and got out of her way and watched her run upstairs to the bathroom.

The door slammed behind her and I heard her throw up. I got up and walked swiftly up the steps to go get her. When I opened the door she had her shirt on the floor and was unzipping her skirt. She looked up at me and froze. "Inuyasha!!"

"What?" I asked dumbly while staring at her.

She turned away embarrassed, crossing her arms over her chest trying to hide her covered breasts. I laughed, walking up behind her and hugging her. I slid my hands over her torso. She shuddered lightly before turning around and resting her head on my shoulder. She sighed, I could tell she had been stressing. Her muscles were tense, as she pulled away from me again. She jumped to the toilet and threw up. Pulling back she fell to her knees exhausted. She reached for a towel and wipe off her mouth.

"I feel like crap." she moaned resting her head against her knees and letting out a disgruntled sigh. A fine sheen of sweat was forming on her forehead, making her dark brown bangs cling there. She wiped her hand across to push them out of her eyes. She looked up at me with wary eyes. "Inuyasha, could you help me?" she asked reaching out her arms. I grabbed them plucking her from the ground. She landed on her feet and started to fall forward.

____________________________________________________________________________

**thanks for continuing to read. I have writers block :( let me know what you think should happen next in the story. It will help me get the next chapter up quicker. Please and thank you**!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note~**

**Guess what?! I got my program to work. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for the delay in updating but I should be Farley quick about it now!! ^_^ I'm so happy right now!!!!! I can't wait to read what you think about the latest chapter. Kagome's POV.**

____________________________________________________________________________

"Inuyasha, could you help me?" I asked reaching up my arms. I was to tired to move. He grabbed my arms pulling me to my feet, but as soon as I was standing I felt my body shift for the floor again. Inuyasha, still holding my arms, jerked me towards his body. Now leaning against his chest I rested all my weight against him. '_Ugh this is awful. Am I going to be throwing up every morning for the next nine months? I don't know if I can handle that._' as I was thinking, Inuyasha ran his fingers through my matted hair. I sighed. "I should take a shower." I moved for the bathtub but he didn't let me go.

"You're exhausted." he protested. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Yeah I am tired, but a hot shower will wake me up and make me feel better." I shot back.

"Okay fine but im not leaving."

"Inuya-" I started.

"I'm not going to leave." he said defiantly. I pushed out of his arms and walked to the bathtub. I turned on the hot water, letting it run over my hand for a minute. I sighed again. Inuyasha was watching me intently.

I turned my back to him and took off my skirt and unhooked my bra. I let them fall to the floor next to my already discarded shirt. I flipped the switch to turn on the shower and then quickly removed my underwear, and jumped in pulling the curtain closed. I blushed as I thought of Inuyasha on the other side of the thin cloth. I glanced towads it dumbly, expecting him to be staring at me. When he wasn't I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding and began to wash my hair.

When I was done and felt clean I stepped out of the shower, forgetting who was also in the room. When I opened my eyes I looked around for a towel. I found myself staring at Inuyasha. Yelping I jumped back and tripped over my foot. I fell to the ground with a soft thump and quickly wrapped my arms around my knees to hide my naked body. Inuyasha's face turned crimson at the sight of me. We were shocked and frozen, unable to move.

After a few minutes he stood up and draped a towel around my shoulders before picking me up. When he did, my brain unlocked and thoughts rushed in. '_Why am I so embarrassed? He's seen me before. It's not that big a deal....right? Why didn't he say anything or even look away? Why won't my heart stop pounding?_' he lightly kicked open my bedroom door and set me on my bed. He sat next to me, still studying my features. A deep blush colored my face as I reached for the towel around my neck. His hand caught mine bringing it away. I was getting nervous.

He leaned forward, placing his lips softly against my collar bone. His touch sent an electric spark through my body. I shuddered, unknowingly leaning into his touch. Taking that as encouragement he pushed me backwards on the bed, positioning himself seductively over me. He resumed his place at my throat, kissing me softly at first but getting fiercer with need. H is hand trailed down my side resting on my hip. I was too lost in his touch to think clearly. Although somewhere deep in my mind I knew we shouldn't be doing this, I for some reason couldn't bring that reason to the surface.

His kisses made a trail up my neck till he kissed my lips with an intense need. It made it that much harder to concentrate. After a few minutes of never ending kisses he realized I hadn't made a move to remove his clothes. He reached for his shirt, his lips never leaving mine. I was strangely content and yet felt anxious and nervous. When his shirt hit the ground my mind kicked into gear, and the reason this shouldn't be happening sprang to the front of my mind almost painfully.

"Inuyasha!" I said frantically. Without finishing my thought I pushed him off of my trying to sit up. he placed a hand on my shoulder forcing me back on the bed. "No! we can't do this!" I tried to push him off me again.

"Why?" he growled against my neck.

"My brother!" I choked out. My heart was racing. My brother would be home any minute. '_This is bad!_'

"What about him?!" I could tell he was irritated with me, but I knew that I had to be ready for my brother to get home.

Without another word I squirmed out of Inuyashas' grip, dashing to my dresser and pulling out the first things my hands found. I threw it on and dashed for the door. Once in the hallway I rushed down the stairs and dove for the couch like it was a life line.

A few seconds later Inuyasha hovered over me looking very irritated. "What the hell was that about?!" a frown was forming at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's just that….my brothers going to be home any minute and…" I looked down as my cheeks heated up.

"And what?!" I flinched at his tone.

"And I don't want him to come home and walk in on us!" I was starting to get irritated with his persistent bad mood. He did answer. Instead he plopped down on the couch grumbling something about getting pay back.

No sooner did Inuyasha sit down, Souta walked through the door. He threw his bag down and hollered. "Kagome?! You here?!"

"In here." I called back softly knowing he would be able to hear me. When he came threw the entrance way he jumped to my side and hugged me.

"It's good to see you again." He smiled at me. He tightened his arms around me and was met with a low growl from Inuyasha. I shot a look at him, but he didn't stop. It reminded me of the night with Koga. Hearing the sound only made Souta hug me tighter. In an effort to try to comfort him I wrapped my arms around his back. Inuyasha growled louder.

"Shut up Inuyasha." I warned. "He's my brother for crying out loud." With that his growls subsided but he was still glaring at Souta. I rolled my eyes.

"When are you guys leaving?" Souta asked pulling away from me and looking to Inuyasha.

"Now." He said standing up. his voice held a little bit of an edge to it. "get your things together." He glanced at me before walking up the stairs. Souta leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just pouting." I said it loud enough that I knew Inuyasha could hear me.

"'bout what?" he seemed genuinely curious.

I felt my face flush and quickly looked away. "it's nothing, he's just being Inuyasha." I said quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh."

"Guess I should go get my things together." I stood, heading for the stairs. I'll be back in a couple of weeks, so tell mom she better be here, kay?"

"Will do."

When I reached the top of the stairs something grabbed me harshly and pulled me into my room. A small scream slipped through my lips. When I looked up I saw Inuyasha staring down at me. He was still mad. This wasn't going to be a pleasant trip.

**Please review and let me know what you think ^_^.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note~**

**Updating!!!!!!!! ^_^ Kagomes POV**

After he finished throwing my stuff together, he slung my yellow backpack over his shoulder, grabbed my arm roughly, and trudged down the stairs. Without a word to Souta he dragged me out of the house and to the well house

"Inuyasha…" I wanted to ask him why he was so upset, but honestly I was a little scared. When he heard my words he shot me a chilling glare. I shut my mouth and reluctantly followed him down the steps leading to the well. He hand gripped my wrist tighter making me flinch. Stepping up on the edge, he offered me his hand, and when I ignored him he snarled.

"Come on Kagome!" his hand still outstretched in my direction.

"No." I turned my body away from him crossing my arms over my chest. "I refuse to put up with your childish behavior." I tried to make my voice as demanding as possible.

"I'm not acting like a child!" I could tell he was getting aggravated with me again, but I didn't care. "Now get your ass over here!"

"SIT!!!" I screamed at him. '_Who the hell does he think he is? To order me around like that!! Ugh!_' yeah, this defiantly was not going to be a fun trip.

When he recovered from the fall he was fuming, his eyes make my blood freeze, and my hearts skip a beat. "WHAT. THE. HELL!!!!" his voice was booming and made my ears hurt. I simply ignored his, walking past his enraged body and jumping over the edge of the well. The light wrapped around me carrying me to a whole other world. For the few seconds it took to travel through the well I felt at peace. That all changed as soon as I landed softly on the ground.

My thoughts raced. I knew I needed to try to get out of the well before Inuyasha got there, but I didn't know how long I had. So I hastily started climbing the wall, and thankfully reached the top right as the light flashed again setting Inuyasha down. As I stepped on the cool grass I could feel his anger radiating off his body. With ease he jumped from the bottom of the well and landed right in front of me. Standing my graound I watched as he stalked closer, putting his face right in front of mine. His breath was hot against my cheek, and I was scared that he would reach out and slap me. I closed my eyes prying my mind from the thought.

"Wha…"he trailed off turning away from me. He was visibly shaking. I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn't quiet done being mad at him, and I wasn't sure how he'd take it. I could hear him forcibly taking deep breath to calm himself as he bent down. "Get on." He commanded softly.

"Nope." I strode past him heading into the forest. I could feel his eyes shooting daggers at my back. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet, plus I knew we both needed to calm down. Unfortunately, he had other plans. He ran up behind me throwing me over his shoulder. I whimpered in pain. "Inuyasha put me down!!" I screamed. I knew it hurt his ears because mine were ringing.

"No, not till we get back. I'm through putting up with your damn stubbornness!" he picked up the speed, making me bounce on his shoulder. That made it dig into my abdomen painfully. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay…fine…" I choked out. "I won't put up a struggle but I can't take this…it hurts!" I knew if he didn't put me down soon one of two things would happen. I would either throw up, or start crying due to the pain…or maybe both. "Just put me down for a minute…" I was willing to beg him if need be.

"No, I don't trust you right now." He didn't slow his pase at all.

"Pl…please Inuyasha I'm begging you! This hurts!" I could feel the tears run down my cheeks, and I was starting to feel really nauseous.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air. "Are you crying?! What the hell!" he came to a stop and set me on my feet. Instantly I crumpled to the ground clutching my abdomen.

"I told you it hurt." I whispered into my knees.

He hesitantly reached forward, but decided not to touch me. "Are…are you alright?" he questioned.

"What do you think?! Of course I'm not alright!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked dumbly.

"Are you serious?!" I snapped. "I'm in a lot of pain!!! The man I love seems to hate me, for some unknown reason to me! And…..and I'm pregnant…" I whispered the last part to myself more than to him. Tears streaked my face, but this time it wasn't from the pain. I was scared.

"Ka-Kagome..." he sighed looking at me affectionately. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you." He reached for me pulling me into a tight hug. "I could never hate you." He breathed into my hair. "Never." My bad mood vanished. I wasn't mad at him anymore. I hugged him back burying my face in his haori.

"I'm scared." I whispered. "Really scared."

"Don't worry. I'll always be here." I know he was trying to comfort me, but coming from him it sounded like a sappy pick-up line. My lips twitched into a quick smile before turning downcast again. I leaned all my weight on him, feeling suddenly very exhausted. He lifted me with ease carrying me bridal style. He set off again and a few minutes later I fell asleep, and didn't wake again till we reached the camp.

When I opened my eyes I was looking at blackness. My heart skipped a beat, my adrenaline spiked, and my breathing quickened. I moved to sit up, only to be stopped by strong hands. They pushed me back down, holding me in place till I stopped struggling. I looked up to see who was holding me down, only to be met by blackness again. I started flailing trying to get free. I don't know why I was so scared.

"Kagome, calm down. You're not in any danger." I could tell by the voice that it was Inuyasha. I sighed, relieved, and laid back down.

"Sorry, I don't know why but for some reason I got really scared." He placed his hand on my forehead, probably checking for a fever. "I'm fine. I promise." I whispered.

"Go back to sleep. You need rest." I did. I was tired. Feeling secure I quickly dozed off again.

"Good morning." Sango said cheerfully from her spot by the fire.

"mmm, morning." I replied rubbing my eyes tiredly. She skipped to my side and smiled.

"I found a hot spring near by, want to go?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah that sounds good." I smiled up at her, slowly making my way out of the warmth of my sleeping bag. When I stood up I stretched feeling how stiff I really was. Suddenly a hot bath was just what I wanted. I quickly followed after Sango, ready to jump in as soon as I saw the hot spring.

We walked for a few minutes before arriving. I ran to the edge and began to strip, maybe a little to eager to get in. Sango laughed at my clumsiness when I fell on my butt trying to get my skirt off. i quickly stood up undressing the rest of the way, walking into the heated pool. I sunk down to my neck and sighed contentedly. I could feel the warm water relax my muscle and it felt good. I watched as Sango made her way into the pool, coming up next to me still smiling. I was glad I had a friend like Sango. She was like my sister, and my best friend. I sighed again, happy to be able to relax after the stress I had gone through after returning home.

Suddenly the thought of being pregnant rushed to the front of my mind yearning for me to spit it out. I needed to tell Sango, she already knew what happened between us three and a half weeks ago. I needed to tell her. "Um Sango…?"

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"I need to tell you something." I fidgeted with my figures, not sure how to break the news to her. "but you have to promise not to overreact."

"Sure." She agreed easily. "What would be so bad that you think I would overreact?"

I fidgeted again. "Come on spit it out." I knew she wasn't going to let me back out of telling her now.

"Well…" my nervousness was getting the better of me. If I was going to say it I was going to have to say it fast. "You remember that talk we had three or so weeks ago?"

"Yeah…about you and Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah…well…."

"Well what? Come on tell me I need to know." She was getting antsy.

"Um…" I looked down at the water rippling around me. '_Come on just spit it out. It's not that hard to say. The hardest person it will be to tell is mom, and she won't have to know for another week or so._' I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Out with it already!"

"Okay, okay….I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"You're what?!?!" Sango yelled.

"Shh! I told you not to overreact." My breathing was going shallow.

"That's great! So does that mean that you're his…well you know?" her eyes darted around.

"His what? No I don't know."

"His mate." She squeaked excitedly.

"I don't know…does it?" I was confused. I knew about mates and all but I didn't know exactly how all that worked. Inuyasha had never said anything about being mates.

"What?! You don't know?!" she was getting overly excited about this whole thing. She slowly made her way back to the shore and started getting dressed while I was still deep in thought about the whole mate thing. "I'm going to go ask him!" she smiled evilly at me before turning and running back towards camp.

"No!!!! Sango don't!!!!!" I jumped up running for the shore. Grabbing my clothes, but not having time to put them on, I took off after Sango. "Sango!! You better not!!!" I screamed after her. She only laughed in response still headed for the camp. I was so focused on catching her I didn't even realize I still didn't have anything on.

I was gaining on her, almost close enough to tackle. When I got the chance I took it, grabbing onto her from behind and knocking her to the ground. What I didn't realize was that I just so happened to tackle her right in the middle of camp.

**Okay that's where I'm going to leave off for now. Muahahaha. ^_^ lol I'll update tomorrow (er…later today) Review with your thoughts. Tata for now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note~**

**Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. ^_^ I like getting feed back on what people think. And I apologize for taking so long to update, I've had writers block on and off. Inuyashas POV.**

I could hear running headed our way, and I knew that it was Sango and Kagome. What I didn't know was why they were running. I couldn't smell fear on them. So I guessed they were just having some fun. That is, that's what I thought until they reached the camp.

Sango came through the trees first, followed by a determined Kagome. She had an opening and took it, driving Sango to the ground. Normally that would have bothered me a little bit, but at the moment I was distracted by the fact that Kagome didn't have anything on. Remembering the perverted monk that was sitting with his back to us, I quickly ran to Kagomes side plucking her off of Sango and wrapping my haori around her naked body.

Her eyes shot down then up then down again, as a deep blush covered her face. Her small hands reached for the edge of the material, pulling tighter around her. Instinctively she leaned into my side burying her face in embarrassment. Sango sat up slowly, giggles slipping between her lips. It irritated me that she was okay with what just happened. I glared at her.

"Inuyasha?" she said sweetly, it almost disgusted me.

"Hm?!" I grunted.

"I have an important question for you." She scooted a little closer. A smirk taking the place of her sweet smile. "I was wondering if-"

"-Sango I told you not to say anything!" Kagome jumped from my arms tackling Sango to the ground again. I grabbed her, wrapping the haori securely around her again.

"Okay, okay. I won't ask him…..yet." she smiled playfully at Kagome.

"Ask me what?" I was curious, and a little annoyed. They were talking about me as if I wasn't right here.

"Don't tell him Sango." Her voice was an eerie calm that made me shutter. I was glad she wasn't talking to me. She didn't receive a reply. Kagome leaned into my side more wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. In response I pulled her into my lap resting my chin on the top of her head.

"Where are your clothes?" I whispered.

"At the hot springs…why?" she pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Let's go get them." I pulled into my arms bridal style and headed for the springs.

When we got there she hurriedly grabbed her clothes and started to change. Right as she finished putting on her shirt a tornado ripped its way through the trees, only to settle calmly in front of Kagome. I was really getting sick of that damn wolf. He grabbed Kagomes hand kissing it lightly before looking at her. A growl build up in my chest yearning to be let free, but I remembered the last encounter we had with him, and I knew it made Kagome uneasy. So I fought it back, glaring at him as he stood up, gazing at her affectionately. He was still holding her hand.

"What do you want flea bag!" I snapped.

"I smelled Kagome on the wind, and I simply came to see her…got a problem with that mutt face?" he turn and smirked at me as he said the last part.

"As a matter of fact I do!" I barked at him, stepping up behind Kagome.

The smirk grew bigger. "To bad you don't have any claim on her." He looked back at Kagome. "You ready to leave this mutt yet?" I saw his hand tighten around hers.

I cut in before Kagome could reply. "What the hell do you mean I don't have a claim on her, you bastard?!" he was really getting on my nerves.

"I mean she's not your mate. You have no claim on her." He tugged her towards him, gingerly wrapping his arm around he back. A snarl ripped from my throat.

"STOP IT!!!!" we both froze, looking at Kagome. "Would you please stop acting like I'm a piece of property?!? I don't _belong_ to either of you!!" with that she pushed away from Koga and headed into the forest.

Ignoring the dumbstruck wolf I walked after her, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. "Kagome…the camps back that way." I said point in the opposite direction she was headed.

"I know that." She huffed turning back around.

"Then why are you going this way?"

"I'm going back home, besides I need to talk to my mom." She pulled her arm out of my grasp heading deeper into the forest without another word.

My mind clicked into gear and I jogged to catch up with her. "I'm going with you." She didn't reply. Bending down in front of her, she took the gesture and climbed on my back.

When we reached the well I didn't even stop to let her off. I merely jumped over the edge, being engulfed by blue light that took me to Kagomes time. I landed on the ground and turned to jump out of the well quickly. When I got out of the well house the sky was darkening with the coming of the night. It would be a full moon tonight. I sighed walking to the house with the now sleeping Kagome on my back.

As soon as I got inside I headed for her room, not bothering to see if anyone was home. I laid her on her bed and watched her sleeping form. A few minute after we arrived, the moon shone bright in the sky, causing me to change into my human form.

I let out a heavy sigh sitting on the edge of her bed looking at the once silver hair, now black, that cascaded over my shoulder. '_I wonder what she likes more…_' I thought idly. '_Does she like me more when I'm human or half demon._' Suddenly sickened by the thought of Kagome picking one side of me over the other, I turned my gaze towards her. I watched as her chest rose and fell in deep steady breath. Letting the intense urge I felt, to be close to her, take over, I laid by her side slowly drifting into an uneasy sleep.

**Hey I have a quick request for those who are willing to help. I can't think of any names for the baby. I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet, sooo if you could mayb**e, **possibly, give me some suggestion…that would be a big help PLEASE and THANK you :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note~ **

**Sorry I took so long to update I had on and off writers block, and I wanted to make this chapter really long. And also I don't know the name of the tree Inuyasha was pinned to… ^_^v Normal POV.**

When Kagome woke up she felt something against her side. Looking down she saw Inuyasha. Suddenly she heard someone coming up the stairs, and without a second thought she shoved him to the ground. She quickly pulled the covers over herself, feigning sleep, just as the door to her bedroom opened.

"Kagome?" a voice called. "Kagome, sweetie are you awake?" at the sound of the voice Kagome sat up and looked to the person that stood in the door way. She blinked a few times, not sure if she was dreaming. There in the door stood her mother.

"Mom?" she asked still not believing it. "I thought you wouldn't be home for another week."

"Well, when Souta told me you needed to talk to me, I came home right away. Anyways, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" her mother asked truly curious.

Kagome started get nervous, not sure how to tell her mother that she was pregnant. Just as she was about to try to say something, Inuyasha stirred on the floor. He looked at the floor then shot a glare at Kagome. "Hey Kagome why…." He stopped short when he noticed her mother in the doorway. "Uh…hi Ms. Higurashi."

"Hello Inuyasha." She replied with a sweet smile. "How are you?"

"Uh, fine." He didn't know what else to say. He then realized what Kagome had come to tell her mother, and decided it best to wait outside for her. He didn't know how that conversation would turn out and he was pretty sure he didn't want to. Once out side he walked to the tree that in the past he was pinned to. Jumping up into the branches he waited out the conversation.

Kagome fidgeted as her mother came to sit on the bed beside her. '_How am I supposed to let her know? I wish Inuyasha was in here. Maybe I'll go get him and then tell her._' She thought. '_**Stop making excuses.**_' A voice in the back of her head said. She nodded to herself letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's alright Kagome, just let me know what it is you need to tell me."

"Mom…" she paused. "I'm, uh…."

"What is it Kagome?" She put a reassuring hand on her daughters arm.

"I'm pregnant…" her voice dropped, just barley above a whisper. Her mother didn't say anything for a long time. Kagome thought she might have been in shock, or maybe to angry to say anything. She held her breath fighting off the tears that so desperately wanted to spring from her eyes. Her mom wrapped her arms around her, sensing that she was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright sweet heart. I'm not mad, but I do think you should tell Souta before you leave." Her mom suddenly perked up. "And you have to promise to come visit at least once a month." Her voice was taking on the sound of and excited teenager. "And also, you have to let me through you a baby shower!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle as her mother squeezed her shoulders, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Okay I promise…" she pause her thoughts turning to Inuyasha. She sighed. "That is if he will let me." She said trusting he thumb in the direction she though Inuyasha to be.

"Oh don't worry, he will." Her mother hugged her again before heading for the door.

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm going to bribe him." Her sweet smile turned into one of confidence. Kagome giggled again. She felt so relieved now that her mother knew. The next step was telling her brother, and grandpa.

They all sat around the table eating dinner. Kagome ate slowly trying to figure out the perfect way to let them know. She was sure Souta would be thrilled, but she wasn't so sure about her grandpa. She stabbed at her leeks thinking intently, only aroused from her own mind when her name was mentioned.

"Huh, what?" she asked confused.

"Don't you have something you want to tell everyone?" he mother asked trying to hide the excitement in her voice. She didn't succeed.

"Oh yeah I guess I do." She looked down unsure of how to put it. She wasn't really scared, just anxious to have it off her chest completely. Inuyasha's ears twitched curiously, Souta leaned forward in anticipation, and her grandpa sat, continent with eating.

"Well?" her mother encouraged.

"Well," she said looking up at Souta with a small smile on her lips. "You're going to be an uncle." The smile on her brother's face grew impossibly wide, his eyes sparkling.

"Really?" he asked not believing it.

"Yeah." Kagome giggled at his enthusiasm. Her grandpa choked, coughing for a minute before turning his deadly gaze at Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up on the deadly atmosphere before anyone else. Quickly jumping up form his spot at the table and running to hide behind Kagome. "Inuyasha?" He didn't say anything, only pointed. Kagomes eyes settled on a very hostile old man.

"Gramps?" Souta asked cautiously. No response, and before anyone could say anything else, their grandpa was behind Inuyasha, cursing him and throwing useless sutras at him. Kagome laughed at the show, knowing all to well that her grandpa was not really angry, just didn't know how to accept it. Inuyasha shot her a look that said 'what the hell are you laughing at.' It only made her laugh more.

The rest of the night Inuyasha spent his time cowering behind Kagome, afraid to face her grandpa.

The next morning they woke up early packing what was needed and then headed for the well.

"Bye." Kagome called cheerily. "I'll see you in a month." She waved frantically at them before headed down the stairs to meet Inuyasha. Without hesitation they both jumped over the edge, going back in time.

When they reached the top of the well, Kagome took a deep breath. "It feels good to have that off my chest." She said smiling at the silver haired hanyou that stood beside her. He huffed, turning his head. This was the man she had fallen in love with. The prideful, full of himself, pretends not to care about others, half-demon. She sighed happily, relived in so many ways.

As they began walking Kagome noticed they were headed towards Kaede's village. "Why are we going this way?"

"Everyone's here." He stated bluntly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as they continued forward.

He looked down at her as he spoke. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara have all come to the village."

"Oh."

"And about seeing everyone again…" he paused. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Well Sango already knows, and I figure Miroku and Shippo will figure it out sooner or later so why not just let them now." Inuyasha noticed she seemed a lot happier after talking to her mother.

"kay…." He trailed off.

"Do…do you not want me to tell them?" she asked frantically.

"No, I think its better that you do…" he trailed off again.

"There's something you're not telling me." Her face taking on that stubborn look.

He looked away. "It's nothing." His eyes shifted to the ground.

"Tell me." She demanded, setting her hands on her hips. Inuyasha gulped. He knew that pose all to well, it was the pose he knew to cause pain if he didn't cooperate. Her eyes hardened as he hesitated. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Inuyasha spoke up.

"I was just thinking." She did not relax her pose, she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"About what?" she pressed.

"It's just…"

"What?!" he voice took on a scary edge making Inuyasha flinch.

"I don't know the first thing about kids!!" he yelled, she was putting him under to much presser. Making him say things that were still only a fresh thought in his mind. She wasn't giving him time to consider what he was saying. He could only blurt out the first word that he thought of, to save himself from being 'sat'.

His now clenched fists relaxed as he looked up. Kagomes head hung and her eyes were covered by her bangs. He took a step forward, but stopped as he smelt salt in the air. "Kagome?" he asked softly. He slowly reached for her, but she jerked away. A quiet sob bubbled up from her throat. "Kagome." He tried again, with a little more force this time. He reached for her again, only to get the same reaction. "Kagome." He put authority in his tone, grabbed her arm, and tugged her a little.

"NO!" she screamed trying to rip her arm from her grasp, but when she couldn't free herself she slumped to the ground and continued. "It's not my fault you got me pregnant Inuyasha!!" her voice was strong with the anger she was releasing.

He flinched at her words again, but this time it took a toll on him, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. She was trying to place all the blame on him. His heart suddenly felt like searing lead in his chest. "This is as much your fault as it is mine! Don't trying to push it off all on me!!" he words came of in growls.

"So it's both our faults, but you don't have to make it any harder by saying you don't want the baby!!" tears streaked her face, falling fast and not stopping. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your life by bringing 'your' kid into this world, but there's nothing I can do about it now!!!!

Something about the way she said ''your' kid' made his breathing stop. It hurt him but it also held an air of importance to him. He took a minute to calm himself before talking to her again. He knew that if they continued yelling at each other they would get nowhere. Taking a deep breath to make sure he was calm he looked at her and spoke once more. "I never said I didn't want the kid." He gauged her face for a reaction as he continued. "All I said was 'I don't know the first ting about kids'." He took another steadying breath. "That doesn't qualify as a rejection. And it's not just my kid…it's yours to." His eyes dropped to the ground. '_What if she really doesn't want this kid? What if she really decides to hate me for this?_' his thoughts were taking a turn for the worst.

Kagome slowly picked herself up and headed for the village again. Neither of them spoke a word on the way. Her mind was deep in thought about Inuyashas reaction, as was Inuyasha about Kagomes. They hadn't realized they had arrived until Sango burst out of the hut and threw her arms around Kagome.

"Kagome where were you? We got really worried after you two left and didn't come back!" she had an edge of hysteria to her voice.

"I just went home to talk to my mom." She said flatly.

"Is something wrong, you sound like things didn't go to well? She didn't tell you to get rid of the baby did she?!" she blurt out.

"What? What baby?!" Miroku asked from behind her. Instantly Sango realized her mistake and her hands flew to cover her mouth, although id was far too late for that. Sango looked to Kagome apologetically.

"It's okay Sango I was planning on telling them anyways." Kagome whispered. She looked at Miroku and laughed nervously. "I'm pregnant." She said her hands instinctively cradling her flat stomach. Mirokus mouth fell open. Quickly regaining his composure, he jumped to Inuyashas side and gave him a lecherous grin.

"Way to go." He whispered elbowing Inuyasha in the ribs encouragingly.

"Shut up monk." He growled dangerously, he wasn't in the mood for his lecherous side. Miroku backed away, but kept the smile in place. Shippo was jumping around happily, singing about the new baby.

Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't spoken to each other since their fight earlier that day, it was now dusk and they were all sitting around the fire. Kagome and Sango were talking animatedly about baby names and weather it was going to be a boy or a girl. Miroku kept staring at Inuyasha, his gaze turning from one of envy to congratulations, and back to envy. Shippo sat in Kagomes lap looking between her and Sango as they talked. And Inuyasha was staring into space wondering what it would be like to be a father.

The thought just didn't seem real. He couldn't picture himself holding a tiny baby in his arms, he couldn't Imagine Kagome with a swollen belly. It seemed like a distant dream that was a nightmare around the edges. His thoughts slowly shifted to his father. '_What was he like? Did he enjoy fathering children?_' he snickered to himself. '_Ha! How could he when he had a son like Shessomaru!_' he continued to think about how his father, and how he wasn't here anymore, he didn't notice that it had grown quiet around the fire, due to the fact that everyone was settling in for the night.

Kagome snuggled deeper into her sleeping back letting her thoughts drift. Little did she know that she and Inuyasha were thinking about almost the same thing. She imagined what it would be like to have baby in her arms, but the picture always seemed blurred. She couldn't quiet picture herself with a baby. She tried to imagine Inuyasha with a baby, and let out a low giggle that was caused by the picture in her mind. She couldn't imagine him being so gentle with an infant. Her mind played a picture of him holding a baby upside down and wondering why it wouldn't shut up. She laughed again, but the sighed. Her concept of Inuyasha didn't fit into the category of him being a dad. '_Wonder what he'll do when the babies born?_' her thoughts slowly died off as sleep took over.

**Okay I'm leaving it there. I want to thank you all for being faithful reader even though I'm not always faithful in updating as soon as I say I will ^x^. Thanks for sticking with me. (Wow this sounds like I'm ending the story . but I'm not I swear! So don't leave) thanks for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews, and helping me with baby names. (still not completely sure yet though.) I will update asap!!! ^_^ (btw this is the longest chapter I have written, could possible the longest I will ever write….yeah…anyways thanks again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note~ **

**I was so into the last chapter that I didn't want to stop writing, so I immediately started this chapter XD. But then I got a little bit of writers block…..yeah . sorry about that. Anyway here's the next chapter. It's going to be set in the future just a little. Kagomes POV.**

I looked down at my belly, rubbing my hand across the tiny bump that protruded from my abdomen, smiling to myself. it was only noticeable to me, not big enough to really be considered a bump, but I knew it was there all the same. My smile grew bigger as Inuyasha walked up behind me and hugged me. We had been getting along a lot better since that big fight we had about being in this together.

"Well you ready?" he asked pulling away.

I looked at him, confusion set firm in my features. "Ready for what?"

"It's been a month since you have seen your mom…" he stopped waiting for me to catch on. I didn't. "You promised you would go to see her once a month, remember?"

I felt my mouth fall open in shock. "How do you remember this? And why are you so eager?" '_How could he possibly remember that when I didn't, and what's more surprising is that he seems eager to go back? Usually he throws a fit._' I was completely confused.

His answer was one of such simplicity that I made me laugh. "She promised me all the ramen I could eat." He said flashing a toothy grin. '_That would explain why he remembered, it's like Scooby-do with Scooby snacks. All you have to do is offer him ramen and he'll do whatever!_' I laughed to myself, witch in return got me a weird look from the hanyou. I smiled up at him.

"Yep." I said cheerily. I was getting excited to see my mom again. I knew the instant I walked in the door she wouldn't let me have an ounce of relaxation time.

"Yep what?" he asked looking at me weird again.

"I'm ready to go." I clarified.

"Oh okay." He bent down, signaling me to climb on his back witch I did. I called over my shoulder saying goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They all hurried out of the little hut and waved to me as until I couldn't see them anymore. I wrapped my arms around Inuyashas neck, resting my head on his should, and sighed happily.

Neither of us spoke on the way to the well, I think we were both lost in thought. I was excited to see my family again. This time going home seemed like a reunion of sorts. I felt like I hadn't seen them in years rather than just weeks. We reached the well and I climbed off his back walking to the edge. A good and trusty friend that always got me back to my family, I smiled. Without waiting for Inuyasha I jumped over the edge being quickly surrounded by blue light. I felt a strange tingling sensation in my arms and legs as I settled back on the ground. I reached the top, and again I didn't wait for Inuyasha as I ran for the house. Throwing open the door I rushed to the living room and jumped into my moms arms.

"Kagome?!" se asked surprised. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom!" I said looking up at her. "I just missed you is all." Shifting out of her arms I sat on the couch and hugged Souta.

"Hi sis." He eagerly hugged me back. "is Inuyasha with you?"

"Yeah…." I looked around, but didn't see him. "He's…uh...He's around here somewhere." I looked around again. "Where's grandpa?"

My mom pointed towards the door. "He's out in the shrine."

"Oh, well when you see Inuyasha tell him that's where I'm at."

"Okay." I hopped up from the couch and ran outside again, only to be stopped when I ran into something strong. I fell backwards and looked up from the ground. Inuyasha stood above me.

"You okay?" he asked extending his hand to help me up. I took it willingly and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just overly excited to be home for some reason." I brushed off my skirt and continued to head towards the shrine.

"Where are you going?"

"To see grandpa." Inuyasha instantly froze, remember the last time he saw him no doubt. "Oh come on Inuyasha, he doesn't bite." I said tugging on the sleeve of his haori.

"Maybe he doesn't bite you, but I'd rather not risk it." He turned around and headed into the house. I sighed in defeat, and walked to the shrine.

"Grandpa?" I asked as I walked inside.

"I'm over here." He called from behind some boxes. I followed his voice and looked at him. He had a small smiled on his face, I smiled back.

"I just wanted to come say hi." I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Come inside when you get done Kay?" he replied with a gruff 'un' signifying that he would.

I eagerly jogged back to the house but stopped walking altogether about half way there. '_Why am I so excited to be home? It's only been four week! It usually takes me a lot longer than that to get Inuyasha's permission to come back._' These thoughts boggled my mind as I forced my legs to carry me to the house. When I walked into the living room I noticed that my mom was no longer on the couch, but instead standing in the kitchen talking on the phone. I idly wondered who she walking to as I plopped on the couch myself.

I threw my head back over the top and stared at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular. Letting my head lull from side to side, I was struck with a thought that made me lurch forward in laughter. I clutched my gut like I was going to hurl letting the uncontrollable laughter rack my body. Inuyasha and Souta both gave looks that held worry about my wellbeing. I took a deep breath waving my hand at them to let them know I was going to tell them. But as soon as I tried to speak I started cracking up again. My mind was reeling with the thought. A laugh bubbled up and came out so fast I choked on it, Sputtering and giggling. Inuyasha eyes widened in a new degree of worry while I choked on my own spit. For a second I was worried for myself.

My laughter slowly died down as I came to terms with myself. The thought was actually not as funny as I had made it out to be, but with the good mood I was in and it suddenly popping into my head it seemed hysterical at the time. I let the last few giggles escape my lips before becoming silent. I could have sworn I saw Inuyashas eye twitch. Both he and Souta now gave me blank stares.

"What?" I asked innocently, although I knew they were going to inquire about my outrageous laughter.

"What was that about?" Souta was the first to speak. He tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"Nothing really, I just had a thought that hit me just right. It's really not all that funny now that I think about it." Actually I was embarrassed at not funny the thought would be to Inuyasha. He would probably start ranting the moment I mentioned it to him. I thought better of it, and would keep my mouth shut.

"What was this hilarious thought?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Something that would be better let unsaid." I answered.

He shifted his position so he could look at me. "Whys that." His voice was serious.

"Like I said better if I just leave it alone, just drop it Kay, Inuyasha?" I looked at him hopefully, but knew he was the kind of guy who would pry till he got what he wanted. But much to my surprise he let it go…for now.

He turned around again as my mother entered the room. "What time will you be home next month?" she asked out of the blue. I was startled by her question, but quickly replied.

"I'm not sure…why?"

"Cause I want to make sure that I'll be home when you get here." She said casually.

I thought for a moment before giving her an answer. "Um…how about four weeks from when I leave here? A mouth exactly. Well more or less."

My mom walked back to the kitchen, returning only moments later with a big smile on her face. "That will work perfectly." Her eyes lit up with an excitement that I didn't understand. Before I could ask any questions about what all the excitement was about she changed the subject. "So…how far along are you?" she asked, a new excitement shining in her eyes.

"Um…" I blushed looking to Inuyasha then the ground. "About two mouths." I said quietly. My hand moved to hold my almost non-existent bump. My mother's eyes lit up yet again as she watched my hand.

"This is so exciting." She squealed grabbing both my hands and bouncing lightly up and down, like a little girl. "Oh…" she ceased all movement.

"What's wrong?" I was a little worried.

She looked at me with the knowing eyes of a mother. "When was the last time you saw you friends?" concern colored her voice.

"Oh…" my words mimicked hers from only moments ago. I had been so caught up in being with Inuyasha and being pregnant I had very nearly forgotten them. "I haven't seen them in quiet a while…maybe I'll go see tem later today." I mused. Suddenly the thought of getting to see all my closest friends sounded really good.

"yes." My mother encouraged "you should go see them…let them know what going on in your life right now." She paused before she said the last part, her soft smile returning to grace her lips again. "I'm sure they will understand. In fact I know they will."

"Feh." Inuyasha interjected. I shot him a glare.

"Who are you to say they wouldn't understand?" I asked standing up, not completely sure why I did.

"I never said the wouldn't understand." He retorted, slouching lower in the chair he was sitting in, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well," I said ignoring him. "I think I'll call them up." I skipped happily to the kitchen and dialed their numbers. Each and everyone on of the three agreed to meet me for a smoothie at the smoothie shop. I smiled happily to myself, turning around only to be met by a tall hanyou. "Yes?" I asked a little irritated.

"I'm coming with you." He answered bluntly.

"Um…" I scratched the back of my head.

"What?"

"I think it might be better if you're not around when I tell them." I said a little sheepishly. I was going to be embarrassed enough to tell them that I was pregnant, but on top of that I was going to have to tell them that the father was my 'boyfriend' I had complained and whined about for so long. I wasn't sure if introducing him as the father to the unborn child was going to be the best first impression.

"Feh, I'm going." He insisted.

"But don't you want to eat all that ramen my mom promised you?" I was trying to tempt him into staying here. Much to my dismay it didn't work.

"I'm going with you Kagome." He said firmly. Knowing that he would follow me even if it met jumping atop buildings, I huffed and gave up. there was absolutely no way to get out of this now.

I entered the smoothie shop with Inuyasha following closely behind me. As soon as I set foot inside all my friends stood up and waved me over frantically. I hurried to them getting hugged by each one in turn before I sat down. I quickly remembered Inuyasha and inwardly grimaced. I turned around and waved him over much like my friends had done for me. He walked over slowly accessing each of my friends toughly before sitting down. He sat next to my in the small booth, I heard him grunt, displeased. "Hey, you're the one the wanted to come." I hissed quietly at him. "You don't have to say anything. Let me do the talking."

"Who's this?" Yuma asked quirking an eyebrow curiously. **(A/N I apologize immensely, but I don't know her friends real names. I will come back and edit it as soon as I do.)**

I fidgeted not sure weather I should look at Inuyasha or at them, but before I could speak, Inuyasha spoke up. "Her 'boyfriend'." He said firmly. I could since the uncertainty in his voice as he used the word 'boyfriend', but luckily the three girls couldn't. They immediately started drilling me for information in between their squeals of delight. They were all talking at once so I couldn't tell who was saying what. "Oh he's a cutie." One of them whispered, with no such luck as to not be heard by Inuyasha, due to his demon hearing. "When did you start going out?" another asked. "What's his name?" "Where's he from?" the voices soon became so conjumbled I couldn't tell what they were saying. It was like a noisy annoying hum in my ears. And I knew if it was giving me a headache, Inuyasha must be dying.

"Wait!" I said a little too loudly. I saw Inuyasha flinch out of the corner of my eye. "I can't answer everything at once. One at a time." I stated as calmly as I could. Just as they were about to bombard me with questions again, our smoothies arrived. The lady set them down and smiled before turning to leave. "Okay, you can ask questions about him after we finish." I said thrusting my head at Inuyasha. "Until them let's just catch up."

We sat for a long time drinking our smoothies and talking. Inuyasha refused to touch his. He wasn't about to eat something that looked like thick icy blood, even if it did smell good. After we finished I asked Inuyasha to wait for me outside, I wanted to talk to the girls alone about me having a baby.

At first they were in shock, but that quickly turned to excitement as they asked the age old questions of: who's the father, when are you due, how far along are you, what are you going to name it, so on and so forth. I answered each and every one of them before I got up to leave. I said good-bye and hugged them, then turned for the door. I was relieved to be out from under their scrutinizing gazes. Not that they were trying to make me uncomfortable. I just wanted it to be over. I walked to Inuyashas side and clung to his arm tiredly. He looked down at me confused by my actions. I walked for groggily tugging at him lightly. He followed.

We walked home in silence, I was worn out from dealing with overly excite girls all afternoon. When I we entered the house I walked straight up to my bedroom and collapsed. Drifting into a dreamless sleep before Inuyasha could even enter the room.

**This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. Please review. Thanks ^_^ oh and if you have any questions you want answered just ask in a review or PM me and I will answer it to the best of my ability.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note~**

**I'm trying to update daily….but that's not a promise, especially with school around the corner!! O.o well there's that and the fact that I don't want to rush the story cause then it starts to sound like….well frankly it'll sound like crap. So I'm going to try to avoid that. I really enjoy all the reviews you guys send in. every time I get one I can't help but smile ^_^. And if you think the story progresses to slow or to fast just let me know and ill try to fix it. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!! Inuyasha's POV.**

As always when we visited Kagomes time, we got up early, said good-bye and jumped down the well, with the exception of being delayed a few minutes by her still 'angry' grandpa.

When we reached the other side of the well we headed for Kaede's village. Unlike the last visit, she seemed kind of down. I absently wondered if her grandfather would try to purify me every time we went back. I shuddered, stupid old man. Kagome walked a few steps ahead of me, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Hey." I said to get her attention.

"Y-yeah?' she whipped around facing me and walking backwards. I sighed, was she ever going to learn to pay attention to her surrounding? Before either of us could say anything else she fell backwards in the hole I was trying to warn her about. She landed with a muffled thump, followed by a whimper of pain.

I rushed to her side pacing my hand gently on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"No, I think I twisted my ankle." Her hands reached to her right ankle trying to rub the pain away. "Why did you distract me?" her eyes hardened in false anger.

I rolled my eyes. "I was trying to tell you to look where you were going but you turned around and tripped." I sighed again.

"Whatever...Help me up?" she reached her hands in front of her. I grabbed them and pulled her lightly to her feet. The second I let go of her and she put all her wait on her own two feet she crumpled, gasping in pain. "Yeah." She cringed. "I twisted my ankle."

Without a second thought I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back to the village. "Why do you always got to be so clumsy?" I scoffed.

"I'm not." She shot back stubbornly.

"Feh, like I believe that." I began walking towards the village again.

"I'm not!" she protested again, squirming in my arms.

"Do you want to walk?" I asked threateningly.

She immediately stopped moving before grunting a muffled 'no'. She crossed her arms stubbornly in front of her chest, and had a disgruntled look on her face. She didn't relax like she usually did when I held her. It made me uneasy. '_Did I do something wrong? What's with her today?_' I thought about these things the whole way back to the village. She didn't say anything, but her face turned from one of annoyance to sadness.

When we reached the hut's that we were staying in I tried to set her down. She wrapped her arms around my neck, suddenly perfectly happy with being in my arms. I shot her a quizzical look. She never met my eyes, instead she buried her face in my chest. It wasn't the usual way she did it though, she was upset about something. "Kagome?" I asked next to her ear. "What's wrong with you?" she didn't reply, only hid her face from me further. "Look if you're not going to talk to me I'm going to leave."

"no." her arms tightened around my neck.

"Then talk to me." I growled. She didn't respond. I reached for her arms prying them from my neck.

"No!" she said more forcefully. I could smell salt tinge the air.

"What's wrong damnit?!" I knew my voice was too hard, as she flinched slightly.

"Can we go for a walk?" that was unexpected. I picked her up again and walked into the forest. The others still didn't know we were there.

We walked deep into the forest, stopping when she squirmed in my arms. "Okay, now will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked sitting down.

"It was something I talked about with my friends." She said bluntly.

"…" I waited for her to continue. When she didn't I cleared my throat. "well." I encouraged. I was slowly losing my patience.

"They asked me if….if I was going to marry you." Her voice was a soft whisper. My eyes widened. I was in shock. "That's what I've been thinking about this whole time….and…"

"And what?!" my voice was loud with the surprise that still lingered in my mind.

"I've decided that I want to be tied to you in every way…" her eyes fell to the ground and she tried to wiggle out of my now loose grip. Unthinkingly I tightened my arms around her, my mind was lost in thought. I came back to reality when she said my name louder than should be necessary.

"un." That was all I could manage to get out.

"…" It was her turn to wait for me to speak. When I didn't she continued. "I've been thinking about that and also….about what Koga said." She said the last part quietly. When I heard the flea bags name I growled.

"What about what that damn wolf said?" I asked haughtily

"Well he mentioned that you didn't have a claim on me. That I wasn't your mate…..it that true?" her eyes were hidden behind her bangs so I couldn't read them.

"Yeah it's true." I said pulling her face towards me so I could read her eyes. They were sad. Instantly I realized my mistake. "It's not because I don't want to be." I spat out frantically. "It all just happened so quickly, and I didn't want to do something to you that you weren't ready for. I don't think you fully understand the term mate. There's a lot more to it that just me marking you as mine." I cut myself off waiting for her reaction. She looked at me expectantly.

"I'm listening." She continued to stare at me intently waiting for me to go on.

I blushed before continuing. "A mate is a life partner-"

"So is a husband." She interrupted.

"There's a difference between them-"She cut me off again.

"How do you know that for sure huh?" she asked her gaze intense.

I sighed, was she really so dense? "Kagome, you're era isn't the only one that has marriage."

"Oh, right…" her face flushed and she looked to the ground again.

"Do you want to know about this or not?" I asked a little frustrated.

"yes." She replied meekly.

"Okay then stop interrupting." She gave a small nod, still not looking at me. "Like I was saying." I continued. "A mate is different. Once you have mated, they are your mate for the rest of you life. You are bond together, and there is no escape, except that of death." My voice grew grim as I said that last part. "Do you want me to continue?" I asked looking down at her. She nodded yes. "Your emotion and thoughts will be connected in some ways. For example if you were feeling sad I would know, no matter how far away I was from you." I suddenly hated how serious I sounded. "Basically you'll be together forever and you will share my life span." I huffed not wanting to talk about all the logistics of it anymore.

"I understand." Kagome said looking at me for the first time since I had asked her not to interrupt. A smile graced her lips. It made her whole face light up. I smiled back not knowing what else I could do. The air around me felt heavy with the need for her to only mine again. I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. She jumped, a little startled by my aggressiveness. I pulled away only for the necessity of air. While catching my breath I studied her face. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks crimson. I smiled and kissed her again. The need I felt grew stronger with each second my lips stayed on hers. My arms tightened around her back, crushing her to my body. She was so warm. Her lips parted to let out a surprised gasp when I pulled her close. I took advantage of it and slipped my tongue in. savoring the taste of her mouth. She struggled silently in my arms. Trying to halfheartedly push me away. I grunted my disapproval holding her tighter. I was praying that she wouldn't react like she had the last time I tried this. I shoved the thought from my mind and continued to kiss her. Her body stiffened when I laid her on her back. I pulled back for air, my breaths were ragged and uneven. She stared at me with wide eyes, almost frightened. Instead of kissing her mouth I kissed her neck, and an overwhelming urge to mark her as mine rippled through my body. My lips parted and ran my fangs lightly over her sensitive skin, she gasped as I didn't.

'_If I want her this much now I wonder what it will be like when she's my mate?_' I wondered idly, I wasn't paying attention to the squirming girl beneath me. '_**Take her as your mate right now!**_' a voice in the back of my head growled. '_Not without her permission._' I said. '_**Who cares about her permission, you're so close, and if you don't do it now you may never get the chance!!! That damn wolf will try to make her as his soon enough!**_**' **it was growling at me. '_He couldn't! She already has my sent all over her! She's pregnant-_'it cut me off '_**yes she is, but she still is not marked by a male! Mark her!**_' oh how I so desperately wanted to give in and make her completely mine. My mouth opened against her neck again, resting my fangs gently against her skin. My instincts over took my rational mind, and my fangs sunk into her neck.

She screamed at the pain, her hands balling into fists and tears ran down her cheek. Her blood washed over my tongue. So sweet, yet bitter. I lingered longer than necessary with my fangs in her neck. I finally pulled away with my eyes locked on my mark. Smiling I leaned down and ran my tongue over the wound, sealing it, and officially claiming Kagome as mine.

**This chapter took a while to write, I wasn't quiet sure what I wanted to do with it, but I figured it our so it's all good ^_^. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note~**

**Sorry I was out of town for three days…and I also apologize for not mentioning what Kagome was laughing so hard about. I couldn't find a good place to fit it in, in the last chapter. So if the opportunity comes along I will write it in this chapter and if not I will let you know in the author note at the end. So you will find out ^_^. Please enjoy. Kagomes POV.**

His fangs sunk into my neck, causing me to scream out in pain. '_Why is he biting me?!_' I thought frantically. I felt warm liquid blossom to the surface of the bite mark as Inuyasha removed his fangs, never looking at me. His eyes stayed fixed on my neck like it were the most beautiful thing in the world. When he leaned towards my neck again I flinched, fearing he would bite me yet again. Instead he ran his tongue over the wound.

He pulled back again, smiling at me with a hint of lust in his eyes. "I-Inuyasha?" my voice shook. "Why did you bite me?" I almost wanted to be mad at him.

"I made you my mate." He said looking slightly confused. My heart skipped a beat. I felt the same and then again I suddenly felt like nothing in the world could tear us apart. "Does that upset you?" he now looked worried.

"n-no…I feel…well remember… me telling you I wanted to…..be tied you in every way possible?" my words were slow with the overwhelming feeling I was having. His worry seemed to increase at my slow pace.

"Kagome? Are you felling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel happy." I said dumbly. Suddenly now that it all set in, I knew he was all mine. I jumped at him. Kissing him harshly, needing his closeness. He was almost too shocked to respond at first, but soon enough he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me back. He managed to turn my down mood from before into an uplifting one. I no longer felt like I was at a loss for something. "I want to marry you." I whispered against his lips.

"What?!" he pulled away from me, holding me at arms length. "Why?"

The shock that covered his face hurt. I thought he would say no. "Because I love you…" wasn't that reason enough to get married. Sure I was his mate, but that was his way of being bound together. I wanted it done my way too.

"What's the need for getting married?" He almost sounded like a flighty boyfriend.

"Because I want to." I pouted. "I told you I wanted to be tied to you in everyway." He had no response for me. "Okay so I'll tell my mom when we go home next!" my voice squeaked in excitement. I was practically engaged. The thought put butterflies in my stomach. I leaned forward kissing him again, but much more gently. He didn't kiss back still a little shocked over all that had happened in the last several minute.

"Your mood changes to damn quick." He muttered. "I can't follow your thought process. Like the other night with you uncontrollable laughter. What the hell was that about anyway?!" he was slightly glaring at me.

"Um, I think it's better if I don't say." I said simply hoping he would drop the subject again.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't get mad." He nodded. "I was thinking about your brother trying to change a diaper." I giggled a little at the memory.

"That bastard's not coming anywhere near my kid!" he said through clenched teeth. I smiled looking down at my stomach. '_Our baby._' I liked the way that sounded.

"Aww but Inuyasha he's the baby's uncle." I joked. His claw flexed and I figured I should probably stop. "Maybe we should get back." I offered. "The others are probably wondering where we are."

"un." He picked me up again, carrying me back to the village.

When we got there he took me into the hut and set me down. "I'll go get Kaede." He grumbled.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha didn't like Kaede why would he willingly go get her.

"Your foot." He said pointing harshly, before turning to leave.

"oh." I mumbled to myself. I had honestly forgotten all about it until he mentioned it. I remembered how it happened. I had been lost in thought about feeling like Inuyasha was going to leave me, and was startled when he called my name. I whipped around, walking backwards and then tripped. I blushed at how dumb I must have look.

Kaede came into the hut and started wrapping my ankle. Soon after Sango, Miroku and Shippo came in. Sango sat beside me questioning me on how it happened. I blushed as I told her the story. Miroku sat on the other side of Sango fondling her but and getting slapped for it. Shippo sat in my lap and Inuyasha hovered over me, keeping a close eye on the perverted monk.

When Kaede finished she looked to Inuyasha "ye should take better care of your mate, Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed as the others gaped at him in shock.

"Your mate?!" Sango squealed excitedly. "When did this happen?!" she grabbed my hands enthusiastically. "Congratulations!" she squealed again.

"I don't really think it deserves this mush excitement. " I mumbled under my breath.

"Feh, we are not married yet." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Sango.

"Yet?!" she exclaimed. "You're getting married too?!?! Oh Kagome!" she gushed as she gathered me in a tight hug. "This is so exciting!"

"This is, uh…sudden." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha enviously.

"This is good." Shippo said bouncing in my arms.

"Yeah now I just have to tell my mom, but I'm thinking I would rather get married here, because in my time it can take months to get everything together." I rambled to my self. "But I'll let Inuyasha decide. But I'll only let him decide witch era, because if I let him pick the dinner, we will be eating ramen. That's not…" I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I blushed rubbing the back of my neck. "Eh heh…sorry I guess I'm just thinking out loud."

**I don't really want to write about the wedding but let me know if you think I should. If I get enough people that want me to write it out I will.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note~ **

**I am so so so so so so soooooooo incredibly sorry for taking so long to update!!!! :'( I haven't been able to find the time since I started school…that plus I've had major writers block (I know I say that a lot but it's true .) and now I'm sick, but I refuse to let anymore obstacles get in my way!!!!! I AM DETERMINED!!!!!!! Lol btw for the people that don't want to read about the wedding, you are allowed to skip this….um I'll have the next chapter….sometime hehe ^_^; (please don't hate me.) well anyways I'm going to stop ranting so you can get on to reading the story…that is of course if you actually read the authors note. And if you don't I guess that's okat too…okay sorry I'm really shutting up now. ENJOY . Normal POV.**

Kagome sat in the hut nervously biting her lip. Her eyes sifted around the small room as if looking for an escape. "Would you please stop fidgeting?" Sango said from behind her. She held strands of Kagomes hair in each hand and was trying to pin it up, but the nervous priestess kept flicking her head from side to side.

"Sorry Sango." Kagome said embarrassed. She did her best to hold still while her friend pinned her hair in an elaborate bun at the very back of her head.

"You don't have to be so nervous you know, I don't think Inuyasha bites." Sango joked.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome asked. "How do you think I got this?" she pointed to the mark that was shimmering slightly between her left shoulder and neck. It had only been two days since she and Inuyasha had become mates and being away from him for any amount of time made her antsy. Sango chuckled.

"Well I don't think he will bite you anymore."

"And I'm not nervous just anxious to see him again." she said quietly.

"Not nervous my ass," Sango retorted. "Your poor bottom lip is almost gone." Kagome blushed but decided to sit still if it meant getting to see Inuyasha. They sat in silence the while Sango continued to work on her hair.

"Inuyasha at least put on something descent." Miroku pleaded. Inuyasha insisted on wearing the robe of the fire rat and his red hakama.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." Inuyasha growled back. "Where is she damnit?" he paced back and forth, getting more noticeably irritated with each passing minute.

"Hardly decent for a wedding." Miroku grumbled under his breath.

"Oi, shut up monk." He growled again.

"Be calm Inuyasha." Kaede said appearing out of nowhere.

"Shut up old hag!" He snapped. "Where's Kagome?"

"Ye need to be calm before you can see her." Kaede said, folding her arms into her kimono sleeves. Her years of knowledge clear on her face.

"Like hell I'll be calm! Where is she?!" he demanded.

Kaede sighed in defeat. "She will be with us shortly." Miroku and Shippo both looked to her in apology for the hanyous stupidity. She nodded her understanding before turning her gaze to the sky.

"Show some respect for the priestess who has agreed to bind you and Kagome in the traditional way." Miroku spoke again.

"It's not very traditional at all." Shippo chuckled from his perch on Mirokus shoulder. Miroku laughed with him till silenced by Inuyashas angry glare. "Somebody's grumpy" Shippo whispered in Mirokus ear.

"He's just anxious to see Kagome…" he trailed off letting his mind wander to Sango.

Sango helped Kagome slip on elegant silk kimono, making sure to tie it as tight as Kagome allowed to show off her curvaceous body. The base color was a bright red, to match Inuyashas robe of the fire rat, witch there was no denying he would wear it, and the little golden leaves that flecked it matched his eyes perfectly. Her obi was a pale silver that went with the hair ornaments Sango had precisely placed on either side of her head. All in all she felt kind of overdressed and out of place.

When they were finished getting dressed they made there way to the god tree. Kagome slowed when she saw Inuyasha. She had to use all her will power not to run over to him. She clenched her fists and walked slowly toward him. Sango followed close behind. This was definitely not a traditional wedding. There were no witnesses besides the group she traveled with and Kaede, even so she was flooded with happiness. Her smile was bright and warm, welcoming. As soon as Inuyasha felt her presence his body automatically turned towards her. Being as anxious as he was, as soon as he saw her he instantly clamed. Again she struggled to keep her pace steady as she walked toward him. Her body yearned for his touch, for his arms to be wrapped around her.

When she was finally standing next to him she couldn't pay attention to what Kaede was saying. It almost felt surreal that she was going to be married to the person she loved most. Feeling lost in a warm bliss she was only brought back to reality by the sound of her name. Her head jerked around to look at Kaede, startled. "y-yes." She stuttered. The next thing she knew Inuyashas lips were pressed against hers in an almost shy manner. Pink colored her burning cheeks and her body didn't know how to react. When he pulled away her eyes were closed, shock written all over her face. He was hers. All her no one else's. Absolute joy radiated off her body, making her skin glow.

After a few seconds her eyes slowly opened, and she was now gazing at the man she loved…her husband. The sound of the word 'husband' in her mind threw her over the edge. To overjoyed to contain it anymore, she flung her arms around Inuyashas neck, crushing her lips to his. When she pulled back it was his turn to be shocked. "I love you." She mumbled ducking her head. She could feel him turn his head to the side trying to hide his embarrassment. A secret smile pulled at her lips. Suddenly they both noticed the eyes that were boring into their bodies. Instantly Kagome felt embarrassed by her actions, but said nothing.

The first one to break the silence was Sango "MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!" her voice was followed by the sound of her hand slapping him. "Couldn't you be modest for one minute!!!"

"I'm sorry Sango my dear, but between watching Inuyasha and Kagome being so intimate, and your beauty I simply could not resist." A beaded hand was rubbing his cheek trying to sooth the sting.

"It is not the time to let your lecherous behavior display its self!" Sango clenched her fists, trying not to slap him again. She focused her eyes on Inuyasha and Kagome again, who were now looking at them. Sango blushed letting Kagome know she was sorry with a simple flash of her eyes. Kagomes warm smile let her know she was forgiven, and two seconds later she was standing at Kagomes side wrapping her arms tightly around her newly married friend. "Congratulations." Sango choked out.

The next thing Inuyasha knew Kagome and Sango were hugging each other crying like babies. He was slightly worried at her behavior, but more so he was annoyed. "Oi, Kagome." He said turning his head away from her and placing his hands in his haori sleeves. Her eyes flashed to Inuyasha expectantly. "Quit cryin' would ya?" Her eyes quickly turned deadly.

"Inuyasha!" her cheeks grew red in slight anger, and she stalked towards him. His eyes widened as she approached. She stood directly in front of him and poked a finger in his chest. "I can cry if I want to. Don't order me around!" she huffed as she continually poked his chest.

He took a few steps backwards eyes widened with the fear that she might try to 'sit' him. "Okay, I'm sorry." Hands went up defensively in front of him.

Just as Kagome was about to continue her rant she was interrupted by Miroku. She could feel his presence behind her so she shut her mouth and turned around. Miroku held his arms open silently asking for a hug. Kagome wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and smiled until he again ruin the moment. His hand groped her butt. Kagome squealed, Inuyasha let out and angry snarl, and Sango was efficiently beating Miroku into the ground. "Stupid pervert!" she yelled as she continued to pound him into the hard ground. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jerked her against his chest. Not letting her go, even though she struggled to at least turn around to watch the gratifying show being displayed behind her. Nothing had significantly changed between everyone…..yet.

**Yay I updated!! :3 I so happy to have another chapter up, but also disappointed with myself for taking so long D. Just one more reason to hate school I guess. Lol anyways I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
